Bring it all Back
by Max2
Summary: Set three months after the movie. The team are cleared of the truck heists but put on a no racing ban. Dom loses his strength, his will. COMPLETED
1. The Arrival

**Chapter One**  
  
  
The LA sun hung low in the sky, directly above the city. Shimmering from the reflected beams of light, her blue Mitsubishi Eclipse drove along the coastline, towards the suburbs. She glanced in her rear view mirror, her sunglasses reflecting what she was looking at. A smile crept in the sides of her lips as she brushed aside strands from her light brown hair blowing in the wind, and then continued driving into the heat.  
  
Mia tapped her clipboard lightly as she leaned against a covered engine sitting on a workbench. "Business is slow Dom." She continued looking down at the gap beneath the gold Mazda Familia. "Dom, I don't think we can make it through to next summer." Still no reply. "Dom? Please can you just sit down and go through these figures with me?" The faint tinkering of a wrench could be heard from underneath the car. Still, he made no sign of recognition to Mia. "Fine, be like that then. When you get some time out of your hectic schedule, you know where I'll be." She said before turning and walking out of the garage door. "Chained to the counter at the deli as usual." She added loud enough for him to hear as she jumped into her car, threw her clipboard onto the passengers seat, slammed her door then sped off out the driveway of the garage.  
  
The wrench clanked as it dropped to the concrete floor. Dom pushed himself on the trolley from underneath the car and looked to see smoke from Mia's burnout replacing the vision of her car. He frowned and shook his head, mostly to himself, then went back under the car and back to work.  
  
  
It had been three months since the hijacking fiasco. Officer Brian O'Conner was no more. After a brief period back in traffic duties he decided to opt for early retirement from the force. It wasn't after all what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Although his superior, Tanner, was disappointed, he accepted Brian's decision but only until the case of the hijacked trucks had been completely closed and the perpetrator in police custody.  
  
Brian had killed Johnny Tran and Lance, luckily enough, had amnesia from the fall he took down the hill on his motorbike. The truck heists were pinned on them and the Torreto gang had the slate wiped clean. Brian felt, after experiencing the closeness of this group, it was the least he could do. For Mia's sake, especially. The only exception was that the whole team; Vince, Leon, Letty, Jesse, Dom and even Mia, were on a no racing ban for life.  
  
  
But he hadn't seen any of them. He'd gone up to the hospital to visit Jesse and Lance once just to see how they were doing but Dom had stayed close to both of them while they recovered so Brian thought it best to stay away. For now at least. He had hoped that letting Dom drive away from the scene of the last accident would put him back in Dom's good graces, but no amount of contact, not even in its most remote measure, had been made.  
  
Vince had come so close to having his arm amputated but one last specialist was called in and saved the procedure and in time the crushed veins in his arm healed allowing the blood flow to his fingers. The gunshot in his abdomen had grazed his liver and pierced one of his kidneys so he had lost that but other than eight weeks laid up in hospital, endless police interrogating him till he was blue in the face but not until he was out of denials, he was released.  
  
Jesse had suffered multiple bullet wounds to his chest and came extremely close to dying. Too close. But he pulled through. He spent about the same amount of time in hospital as Vince so they were both transferred into the same room to keep each other company. At times they would bicker, Vince picking on his little brother, but most of the time they spent trying to beat each other at the Playstation that had been set up in their room.  
  
Leon had followed through with the backup plan if anything had ever gone wrong in one of the heists. He had dropped Dom back at their house before he and Letty gassed it to Mexico. He had thought it best they stay there till they had heard otherwise from anyone else. The whole time down there neither of them could feel relaxed about anything. Leon especially felt helpless. He felt like he should have been there to help Dom with any situation that may have been brewing in LA instead of camped up in some swank motel down in Baja. But only two weeks later they received the phone call they had been waiting for impatiently and finally made their way back home.  
  
Letty had been pretty beat up by the car accident but it wasn't much she could handle. She missed Dom terribly while she was away. She missed everyone but she was definitely grateful Leon was there with her. Until they were called to say the dust had settled back home, none of them had heard or knew about Vince's condition or even if they had found Jesse yet before Tran had gotten to him. She always tried to stay calm and focused, her tough exterior shadowing her real fears and anxieties. But it was all too much for her, and it had only been two weeks. Things had been put into perspective since the separation of the group, for everyone. And she just couldn't wait to be back in the arms of the one she loved most.  
  
Mia wasn't the same. Her fling with Brian may have been brief but she still felt the void of his absence. It was finally as though she had found someone that actually got along with the group, her family. And to even have Dom's acceptance of Brian was just the most rare and amazing thing she had every experienced. She wouldn't say she was in love with Brian but she did have a strong attraction to him. And he was gone. Nobody had heard from him. Nobody wanted to hear from him. She would often try to busy herself with doing the business accounts and trying to keep on top of their family's waning profits but it didn't do much. Just made her even more stressed at the thought of selling the only things they have left reminding them of their parents. The garage was Dom's and the Grocery store was Mia's, but both weren't territorial about any of it.  
  
Dom was stressing too but nobody realised. He kept it to himself. As if anybody else didn't have enough to worry about. He knew the reason why business was slow. After being completely ruled out from racing at all, not even at Race Wars, his popularity dropped, along with his profits. Racers didn't want to have the cars kitted out by an old 'has been'. Some new person had reclaimed his throne down at the old strip they used to race at and the DT Team had been forgotten. Dom felt old. Letty had changed. She had started becoming, how would you put it, like a girl. Gone were the days of silver chains hanging around her neck, short singlets and tight leather pants. Now it was knee length skirts, pastel blouses and subtle make up. No jewellery, big boots, nothing. Her hair is even a lighter shade of brown instead of the black it used to be. Although he loved her and would accept her any way that she was, even her attitude had changed. She was polite, didn't like getting messy anymore, would rather spend her time with Mia down at the grocery store than with the boys and the hood of a car, grease and everything.  
He wanted the old Letty back. The adventurous Letty, the playful Letty. He just wanted everything to be as it was before Brian ever showed up on the scene.  
  
  
She had been driving for what seemed like a decade now and felt relieved to be in LA finally. On her way into town she couldn't help but notice the large amount of kitted up cars entering and leaving the city. She knew she'd fit right in once she met the right people. After all, people love other people with accents.  
  
She pulled into a gas station, her engine purring as she brought it to an easy halt. Stepping out of the car, the attendant first noticed her golden tanned toes in her strapped sandals. His eyes moved up her tanned legs, over her knee-length blue, summer dress, her slightly muscled arms. He caught his attention on the way her dress crossed over her chest, like a nightgown worn by some adored film star, the vintage style of it all showing off her casual mood. Her light brown hair glistened under the scorching sun, strands of blond becoming more noticeable. The attendant swallowed the growing lump in his throat as the whole show seemed to reveal itself in slow motion. She removed her sunglasses from her eyes and shook her head, letting the cool breeze flow through her hair. Placing her glasses on top of her head she walked casually around to her gas tank and began pumping her gas.  
  
Fumbling off his chair the attendant rushed to her aid, much to the dislike of a few waiting customers. "Ahh here let me take that for you." He managed to stumble out as he grabbed the pump from her hand.  
  
He caught her off guard but she smiled at his slight geekiness. "Thanks," she said glancing at his nametag, "Eddie." She walked warily inside the shop to pay for her petrol, noticing the slight glimpse of what looked like dribble coming from the side of Eddie's mouth. Making a mental note to grab a map of LA when Eddie comes back inside, she walked to the back of the store and found the pay phone she had been looking for. Her cell phone had run out of steam way before she hit the state line and she couldn't find her charger in her bag so instead of fishing it out of the boot, she thought she'd call him when she arrived into town.  
She pulled out a small piece of paper that had been folded and tucked away neatly in her wallet. Glancing from the paper to the numbers on the phone as she dialled his phone number, she felt her stomach flip. She had to question it though.   
  
"Hi, I'm not home right now so leave a message and I'll call you back. Later."  
  
She laughed slightly then put the phone back on the hook. Noticing Eddie was now back in the store waiting for her to pay for her gas she smiled at him and walked up to the counter. "Sorry for making you wait Eddie."  
  
Eddie blushed as she said his name. "Oh, that's no problem at all ma'am. Just the gas was it?"  
  
"Ah, actually I was wondering if you could help me out a little. You wouldn't happen to have a map of LA around would ya Eddie?" Her thick accent making her more the noticeable.  
  
"Oh you're not from around here. I could tell you know. You sound different." He let out a small snort as he laughed then brought himself back together. "Yeah sure. No extra charge seen as though you ain't local."  
  
She smiled looking out at her car. "Thanks Eddie." She paid for her petrol and left him a little extra. "You've been a great help." She then walked confidently back to her car, started her engine which vibrated the whole petrol station, then moved off without the usual fuss of a car with such power. 


	2. Hard to say I'm Sorry

**Chapter Two**  
  
  
"Mia, I'm sorry. I know business is bad, things have just, they've just been runnin' cold since that stuff that went down." His eyes arched in sincerity as he spoke. His deep voice, soft with concern and his words, well thought out. "I've been rackin' my brain for a way to make everything better, to make it all good again but I can't seem to come up with a plan. I'm burned out Mia." He whispered to himself, "burned out". He shook his head as he looked down toward the floor. Slowly he raised his head and began to speak again. "We need to sell the businesses Mia." He paused for a reply and leaned further on his knees moving closer to the table. "I'm sorry." He said with more sincerity than ever released from his mouth.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Letty's voice interrupted.  
  
Dom suddenly looked away from the mirror in his room and turned to see Letty standing in the doorway. He shook his head as if it were nothing to do with her, then went back to looking for a nice shirt for him to wear. "Don't worry about it. Nothin' that concerns you." He growled quietly, giving her a side-glance with his eyes as he continued sifting through his dresser drawers.  
  
Letty's face turned from that hopeful, bug eyed expression to the hard, 'don't mess with me' look it always used to possess. "Why is it that nothing concerns me nowadays Dom? Answer me that. You've changed big time buddy and if you keep it up there's gonna be none of us anymore." Letty threatened as she went to storm out of his room.  
  
Usually Dom would've just laughed her idle threats off because that was how they usually spoke to each other, it showed them that they weren't perfect and that they didn't expect each other to be perfect. But now the new Letty was here and she did expect Dom to be perfect. To hold a nine to five job, to mow the lawns on the weekend, to dress sensibly, to drive sensibly. None of which he wanted to be. He let her walk out the door. Things weren't the same anymore. Thank God he still had his boys.  
  
"Hey Dom. Racing's about to start on the box, you comin' bro?" Vince asked as he swung around Dom's bedroom door.  
  
"Na man not tonight. I'm takin' the little sister out to dinner. Got some things we need to sort out." Dom said pulling the shirt he had found over his bare, muscled chest.  
  
Vince smiled that evil smile of his and laughed in mock humour. "Fine by me bro. Just don't come complainin' to me that you missed a good race." Vince left the room before Dom could throw anything at him.   
  
Dom smiled then shook his head again, an action he had been doing a lot of lately with things being the way they were. "Yeah well, I've got more important things on my mind bro," he quietly said to himself as he continued to get dressed.  
  
  
"So what's this all about Dom? Why are you playing nice brother all of a sudden?" Mia asked as she folded her napkin and placed it beside her dinner plate.  
  
A waiter walking by the pair noticed they had finished their meal and began clearing away their dishes.   
  
Dom looked up at the waiter, half wanting him to save him from having to tell his sister the real deal behind bringing her there. He watched the waiter walk away, wanting to trade places just for this moment. He took a deep breath then brought his sorry eyes to her face. "We have to sell Mia. I know things are bad, but they are worse than you could expect. I'd be lucky if I got a car a day to work on at the garage. The grocery seems to be holding it's own but it still can't keep us afloat."  
  
Mia stared at her brother. She could feel the mixed emotions stirring in her stomach. Hate, anger, sadness, everything just churning away. But she knew that this was hurting him as much as her. "How bad is it?" She managed to say.   
  
"We're $80,000 in debt. I've got tax bills, phone bills, parts bills, just bills comin' out my ears Mia. I've tried to think of a way where we wouldn't have to sell but there's nothing." Dom replied. He wanted to sound gentle but he was so frustrated about the whole issue.  
  
Mia nodded her head slowly. "So. I guess there's nothing much we can do. Do we have a buyer?"  
  
"I had a guy come 'round the day before yesterday looking at the place. Says it needs a bit of work. Yeah fucking right! But he made an offer, the real estate agent thinks it's the best I could probably get for what it's worth."  
  
Mia placed her elbows on the table, something that had been frowned upon by her mother, and rested her head on her hands. "How much?"  
  
Dom looked up from playing with his dessert spoon. "Thirty grand. It ain't much but, I don't think garage's are in hot demand on the property front." He laughed slightly, thinning the air between them. "I'm sorry Mia. If there was anything I could have done to prevent this I would have. You know that."  
  
Mia smiled and placed her small, delicate hand over her brother's. She too had noticed that just by looking at him, Dom looked like he had aged about thirty years. "I know." She replied. "I'll go with whatever you think is best, but don't keep me in the dark. I want to know everything that happens. I need to know. We're in this together, and I don't want you to feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, ok?" Her light brown eyes lifting up to reveal her hope for the both of them to pull through this.  
  
Dom smiled and covered her hand with his other one. "I promise. Now, that meal didn't even fill my left side! Where's dessert?" he said loud enough for the waiters on the other side of the room to hear.  
  
He laughed at Mia as she sunk deeper into her chair, wanting not to be noticed while her brother acted like a baboon.  
  
  
  
Brian opened the door to his apartment and was greeted with the scent of a house that had been closed up for weeks on end. He had just got back from visiting his family back in Arizona. He sifted through mail as he walked towards his answer machine. Pressing the button on the machine he continued to open and read his mail.  
  
Beep. "You have three new messages." The voice over said. He sat down on his sofa and opened a letter that didn't have a return address on it.  
  
"Brian it's Tanner. Just callin' to see if you'd reconsider your resignation. Give us a call Brian. You were a good cop and still are a good cop." Beep. Brian laughed as he listened to Tanner. He had respect for the guy but there was no way he was gonna go back.  
  
"Hi Brian this is Vanessa from Blockbuster just calling to remind you that the DVD you rented on Thursday the 8th of last month, Joyride, is now over due. If you could return that as soon as possible that would be much appreciated." Brian looked up hearing her stress the words 'last month' and jumped off his couch to look under his coffee table for the DVD. Beep.  
  
The sound of a girl laughing invaded his ears for a split second before the dial tone clicked on. Brian swung his head up from the floor and looked around. Faintly remembering that laugh he got off the floor and walked briskly back to the machine. Pressing rewind he focused solely on the machine as the message played again. The voice came back to him as soon as it played. "Aw shit!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his jacket and left his apartment as quickly as he could. 


	3. Visit from an old friend

**Chapter Three**  
  
Corrin sat on her bonnet for what seemed like years. She had been so eager just to call him and tell him she was finally here. And then there was the whole fuss of flying in to Tucson with her belongings, making sure her car had arrived a week before in perfect condition, finding where her adopted parents had moved to, and then arriving there only to find out Brian had moved to LA.   
  
She was tired, exhausted, happy, excited, all of the above at one time and it didn't feel good. Just as she was about to pack it in and go find a motel to stay at a dark green Toyota Celica pulled up into the parking lot. She smiled when she saw him get out of the car.  
  
"Do you know what frustrates me about having an answering machine other than having one?" Brian asked, smiling as he got out of his car. Corrin leaned against her car, arms folded across her chest. She laughed at him as he continued his speech. "When smart asses like yourself don't leave proper messages." He walked straight up to her, that big stupid grin across his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked, excited but trying to remain calm.  
  
Corrin rolled her eyes and smiled cheekily. "Thought you missed me. Thought you might like your little sister to come over here and keep you in line. How's it going Brian?" She said as she enveloped him in a hug. Her thick New Zealand accent rang through his ears as he remembered the first day his mom had told him they were gonna have an exchange student staying with them for a year.  
  
"Could be better. How about yourself?"  
  
Corrin nodded her head relieved to finally have found him. "Bloody excellent. Do you know how hard it has been to track your ass down across this country! You tryin' to hide from me?"   
  
He laughed as he leaned on the car beside her. "Something like that. Hey, nice car. When did you get this baby?" He asked as he walked around it, admiring the smooth lines and the shade of blue, almost identical to Corrin's blue eyes.  
  
"Do you remember that last email I sent you about leaving University because it just wasn't my thing to do straight out of college?" Corrin asked as she followed him around the car.  
  
Brian looked up and nodded slowly. "Vaguely. What were you studying again?"  
  
"Accounting. Woohoo" she twirled her fingers in the air in an act of sarcasm. "Yeah well after I left I got into the whole restoring old cars and stuff."  
  
"That's right" Brian interrupted her. "You came across that old beat up Mitsi Eclipse that had no doors and the engine was crap and everything." He looked at the car then at Corrin. "Is this it?" He asked half stunned.  
  
"Gee nothing gets by you fast does it?" She said mocking him. "Come on. Enough about cars, I'm starved lets get something to eat."  
  
The two cars sped out of the car park and onto the streets, Corrin following closely behind Brian.  
  
  
  
Brian dipped the grease-drenched fry into the sauce, practically drowning it, and then shoved it in his mouth. "So, I let him take the car I had after he smashed his one up and he drove off. I never saw anyone of them again." He finished telling Corrin the story of the new family he had made then lost in a matter of weeks.  
"Wow that's some pretty heavy shit Bri. Even though you let him get away he never thanked you for it?" Corrin asked, intrigued by the adventure and excitement Brian had been through, things she had only dreamed of.  
  
"Well I owed him that much. Besides," he leaned back in the booth, relaxing more, "they weren't bad people, I mean they never hurt anybody. They stuck real close, you know? I just, I regret that things couldn't have been different."  
  
Corrin could tell he was still obviously frustrated by the whole mess. "Well, now that I'm here everything should be sweet as."  
  
"You know I still can't believe you're here. What possessed you to move? New Zealand not exciting enough for you?" He asked, mocking her a little.  
  
Corrin picked up a fry and threw it at him. "Smart ass! Well yeah it was but I had always said I'd come back. And I never go back on my promises."  
  
Brian nodded. "Glad to hear that. You're looking good, but do not take that the wrong way. I still think of you as my sister."  
  
Corrin laughed.  
  
It had been nearly five years since Brian and Corrin had last seen each other. Corrin had been accepted as an exchange student in her senior year at college. Her host family had been Mr & Mrs O'Conner from Tucson Arizona who had a son, then 19. She had stayed with her host family for a year before returning home to New Zealand but had vowed to Brian, the brother she had always wanted but never had, that she would come back.  
  
  
Dom had just finished replacing a few piston rings on the motor of a 2001 Subaru WRX when he sat down for a coffee break. In his case, a beer. Just as he sat down on the bare concrete, the sun shining down upon his head, he felt the low rumble of an approaching fleet. Vince was the first to pull up in his blue Nissan Maxima, Limp Bizkit blasting from his windows. Jesse was to follow in the white Jetta, Leon behind him in his yellow Skyline GTR and Letty in her maroon Silvia.   
  
"I did it all for the nookie" Vince sang as he got out of his car and walked over to Dom. They did their handshake as Vince walked straight into the garage and grabbed himself a beer.  
  
"Hey Jesse man, you gotta watch that suspension of yours at the back man. Your mufflers scrapin' 'cross the ground. Mix those sparks with those fumes from the NOS and you wont have to worry about that Tran clan puttin' fire up your ass." Leon patted Jesse on the back as he walked up to him.  
  
Leon pulled Jesse around the back of his car and pointed out where his suspension had been shot.  
  
Vince and Dom looked on at the two as they watched Jesse explain to Leon how he could fix the problem.  
  
Vince looked at Dom and noticed how tired he was. "Hey man I heard about what you plan on doing with the shop. Sorry. Wish there was something we could do".   
  
Dom patted Vince on his shoulder. "Naw man, its all good. We'll be fine." He got up off the ground and walked back into the garage.   
"You know," Vince started as he got up and followed Dom, "we could have raised that kind of money in a matter of weeks had we not stopped racing."  
  
"You had to remind me didn't you?" Dom replied. He picked up a wrench and ducked inside the open hood.  
  
Vince turned his back to the car and leaned against it. "Have you ever thought about, I don't know, maybe just going back for one more?"  
  
All sound and movement halted inside the bonnet. Vince could tell Dom was thinking hard about his answer. "All the time. But it ain't gonna happen so why dwell on it?"  
  
Vince nodded, a frown on his face. "Well, I'll tell you what. If I were in your position and had to take care of my little sis, then bro, I'd go for it." He pushed himself off the car Dom had been working on and walked outside to join the boys.  
  
Letty walked in, dressed casually in tan Capri pants and a purple sleeveless shirt. "Hey."  
  
Dom looked up and saw her revealing a little more skin than usual. "Hey" he replied back.  
  
"Look, can we talk? Please?"  
  
"Go ahead." Dom continued tinkering with the engine in front of him.  
  
"What's happened to us Dom? It's like we argue all the time. Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"No what bothers me is that we don't argue enough. You think I've changed Letty, look at you. What is up with this nice girl exterior, what happened to the bad Letty?" He had lifted his head from the bonnet and had advanced toward her.  
  
Letty backed away, he was right but oddly enough she liked the way she was now. But she missed the roughness of it all. Most of all though, she was suffering from severe lack of speed.  
"I know I've changed, and I don't know why." She turned around and jumped on top of the car he had been working on. "We all miss it Dom but really, underneath it all, it's not everything. What are you gonna do when you're 40? You still gonna dream about racing?" She paused for a second and pulled him closer to her with her hands. "I can't do that Dom. I can't dream about something, you know that. I need to be doing it, not dreaming." She grabbed his bristly head and pulled it so their foreheads were touching. "I miss us Dom. But I don't miss the countless skanks in their push up bra's, the countless fights we've had over petty bullshit and I especially don't miss the number of times we've had to save our asses from being killed. Can you understand that?" She let go of his head and let her hands drop to his neck.  
  
Dom stared at her, finally for the first time seeing her side of the story. "I understand." He let his hands fall upon hers, knowing that this would be the hardest thing the both of them would have to face. Lifting her hands and looking her straight in the eye he continued, "but I can't let go of my dreams." He held onto her hands as he let her see his side of things. "There is nothing out there for me, nothing except racing. I would have given anything up for you Letty, anything but this. I know you want this as much as I do."  
  
Letty couldn't believe her ears but in a way, she felt relieved. Relieved that she didn't have to break his heart by breaking up with him. And relieved that she did feel exactly the same as him. A tear escaped her eye as she felt a sense of release within her. "You are a character Toretto. And I will always be here for you. To kick your ass and everything."  
Dom lifted his hand to her cheek and cleared the solitary tear away. "You better believe it!"  
  
Letty slid off the car and smiled to herself. Just as she went to walk out the door she turned and smiled, a smile Dom thought he had never seen before. "Live your dream Dom. I know you don't need me to tell you that".  
  
Dom smiled as she walked out and as he heard her car start and pull out. He felt like a heavy portion of what had been getting him down lately had been lifted from his shoulders. What else was there for him to do? 


	4. A New Friendship

**Chapter Four**  
  
"What the hell is up with this Brian?" Corrin asked as she skimmed his empty cupboards. "What do you do? Imagine the food is there?" She pushed away from the cupboards and went to sit down at the table.  
  
Brian walked into the living room drying his curly blond hair. "Well if I knew I'd have company I would've done the grocery shopping." He reached into the cupboard then gave it a blank stare. "I'll go to the store." He quickly said turning around to grab his keys.  
  
Corrin got up from the table before him and had her keys already in her hand. "Na, don't worry about it. I'll go down. Besides, I have to get to know this place if I'm gonna stick around."  
  
She had absolutely no idea where she was heading; all she knew was that her stomach was navigating. It was almost lunchtime. Both her and Brian had overslept as they caught up on missed years last night. Finally finding a small Market/Deli she pulled over and stepped into the sun. She hadn't completely become accustomed to the warmer temperatures yet so today she had on tan 3/4 cargo shorts and a tight red singlet. Her belly was slightly exposed showing off her belly button ring. Due to the amount of sun she had been under since she had arrived off the plane, her hair had gone about four shades lighter than usual. It was now a caramel brown with blond highlights. Along with her tan, she could have easily fitted in as a Californian chick, if she didn't have the accent.  
  
"Hi, can I get you anything?" the girl behind the counter asked as Corrin approached.  
  
"G'day, can I get um." Corrin said as she stared at the meal board. "Can I just get a turkey sandwich on white, no crust and an orange juice thanks."  
  
"Sure thing, I'll bring it over to you." The girl replied as she turned to make her sandwich.  
  
Corrin had a seat at the bar and pulled over a car magazine sitting on the bench. Flicking through it she became intrigued by an article about a show they had out in the desert.  
  
Mia placed the plate with the sandwich in front of the magazine and noticed Corrin's interest in the Race Wars article. "You race?" She asked as she pulled up a stool on the other side of the counter.  
  
Corrin looked up and smiled. "Na. I wish though."  
  
Mia looked outside and noticed Corrin's Eclipse. "Hey, I like your car. Very similar to mine. Body kit looks good. Who did you get to modify it?"  
  
Corrin looked behind her and admired her handy work. "I did. I thought that the skirting may have been a bit too bulky for it, adding too much weight on the outer body, but once I took her for a spin it just felt, I don't know, I guess comfortable. You know?" Corrin tried to explain herself.  
  
Mia nodded and laughed slightly. "I know exactly what you mean. I'm Mia." She said extending her hand.  
  
Corrin smiled gratefully and shook her hand. "I'm Corrin. Nice to finally meet someone unlike the opposite sex who continue to try and get into my car or my pants."  
  
They both laughed feeling at ease with each other. The only other real girl friend Mia had was Letty. She liked Letty no matter what but she had noticed the change. "So. I'm guessing you're not from this country."  
  
Corrin laughed. "Wow, you guys are so perceptive. Na I'm just kidding. Excuse my sarcasm if it offends you in any way."  
  
"Oh no don't worry about it. That's cool. So do you mind my asking where you're from?"  
  
Corrin flipped the magazine closed and got comfortable in her seat. "I'm from New Zealand. Long way away from home over here."  
  
"Damn I'll bet. You over here on holiday or to live?"  
  
"Well, if things work out over here I'll be here to stay. Hopefully."  
  
The girls continued to talk for ages. Business was slow and Mia had nothing else to do. She had finished studying for a biology test she had next week at college so she was bored. And it helped that she found Corrin really nice.  
Corrin had totally forgotten poor starving Brian at home and was having fun talking with Mia. She found out that Mia and her 'extended family' as she referred to them as, used to race. Nothing about why they don't anymore was mentioned and Corrin wasn't the type to pry.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to tell me the name of a mechanic around here would ya? Whenever I change from third to fourth I have to drop the clutch to five because my gear keeps falling out in fourth. It's gonna piss me off when I have to do a lot of around town driving. Coming from Arizona it wasn't so bad." Corrin asked as she reached over the bar and placed her plate on the other side.   
  
Mia laughed and clapped her hands together. "I know just the place. Look, seen as though it's quiet over here I'm gonna shut up shop and take you there myself, so you can follow me. Is that alright?" Mia asked getting off her seat and going to the back of the shop.  
  
Corrin smiled and began gathering her things. "That would be excellent, thanks. Do you need a hand?"  
  
"COULD YOU GRAB THOSE TABLES AND CHAIRS FROM OUTSIDE AND BRING THEM IN. JUST THROW THEM ANYWHERE." Mia shouted from the back.  
  
Ten minutes later Corrin was following close behind Mia in her car. The drive wasn't that long, maybe fifteen minutes from the Market towards town. Mia pulled down the long drive and parked around the back. Corrin stopped outside the garage opening and waited for Mia to come into sight. Once she saw her the car came to a purring stop and she climbed out.  
  
"Now, I have to warn you. My brother may be a little intimidating but trust me, he's nicer to girls than he is to guys." Mia warned as the walked inside.  
  
"I'd be worried if it were the other way around I think." Corrin replied, implying if Dom liked to play with the boys rather than the girls.  
  
Mia laughed, "Trust me, he doesn't. DOM?" she called out.  
  
"What?" he asked as he rolled out from underneath a car. "Hello" he said slowly, noticing Corrin standing there.  
  
Corrin looked down and gave him a simple, "Whassup?"  
  
"Dom, this is Corrin and she has a problem with her car." Mia introduced them.  
  
Dom stood up from the ground and a very small smile spread across his face. "What's the problem?" he asked walking towards the car.   
  
As he walked around the vehicle Corrin explained to him the problem with the gear change to four. Not knowing if he was listening or not she continued to talk anyways.   
  
"You race?" he asked, his left eyebrow rose above his eye.  
  
"No, never." Corrin replied.   
  
"So what do you do when you get to fourth?" he said as he opened her door and sat in the drivers seat, pumping the clutch and fiddling with the gear stick.  
  
"I drop the clutch and go straight to five. That way I avoid hitting fourth gear. It's been like this since I picked it up from storage over here so something may have gone wrong in transit. I hate it when other people drive my car."  
  
Dom laughed a little before climbing out of the car and closing the door. "I'll tell you what. I can have it done by the end of the afternoon if you leave it here with me, but the thing is it may need a whole new gearbox installed. Could be a pretty expensive job."  
  
Corrin didn't need to think about the answer to that. "That's not a problem. Go ahead."  
  
"Here, while we wait for my brother to do his thing with the car, I'll go introduce you to everyone." Mia said grabbing Corrin's hand and dragging her inside to the offices.  
  
Leon laughed as he finished his story, his beer in his hand jumping up and down with every laugh. "So Vince goes throws this hubcap back at the car it fell off and of course, cos it was bent it came flying back around and breaks his nose." Leon continued to laugh. "He comes home whining his ass of cos it hurts so bad but she didn't have a clue what was wrong, and when Mia wouldn't get an ice pack for it he asks her 'Who let you off your chain?'" Leon began to laugh even more but Vince didn't look impressed. Jesse was paying close attention to this story, one he had never heard of until now. "You should have seen Mia's face. All of a sudden Vince is down on the floor screaming in more pain cos Mia landed a good one right on his nose. She never knew it was broken!" By now Leon and Jesse were in hysterics.  
  
"Excuse them but I'm not sure if they even know the difference between a joke and just keeping their fat mouths occupied" Mia said walking into the room.  
  
"Oh Mia. We were just talkin about you doll." Leon said calming down a bit.  
  
"Guys this is Corrin. Corrin that's Leon over there, Jesse and Vince."  
  
"G'day" Corrin said, offering a slight wave.  
  
"How you doing Mia?" Vince asked. He had always wanted her but it wasn't just for the reasons she thought.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes in a playful way, as not to hurt his feelings. "I'm doing fine."  
  
"YO VINCE! GIVE US A HAND WITH THIS" Dom called out from the garage.  
  
Vince finished his beer then signalled to the garage. "Boss is callin'. I'll catch you girls later."  
  
"So where's Letty?" Mia asked taking a seat on the desk. She motioned for Corrin to sit down where Vince had been.  
  
"Oh, you don't know? Your brother and Letty broke up this morning." Jesse said as he sat on his chair backwards.  
  
Mia's face turned to shock. "You're joking. Why? How? Oh God was it messy?"  
  
Leon laughed. "Naw girl, it was mutual. It's all good." Leon got up hearing Vince swear at something. "Oo that's our call. Lets go help those goons Jess" Leon said patting Jesse on his back as he got up from his chair.  
  
"Catch you guys later" Jesse said waving to the girls as they went to the garage.  
  
"Sorry about them." Mia apologised as stood and went to grab a soda from the fridge. "You want?" she asked offering Corrin one.  
  
"Yeah sure. So, that's your extended family I'm guessing?" Corrin said, making herself comfortable.  
  
"Yeah, that's them. Letty, the one we were just talking about, used to be Dom's girlfriend. Don't ask me what happened there but things haven't been the same for all of us for a few months now."  
  
"Wow, you're like another person I know who has had a shitty past few months." Corrin said, taking a swig of her soda.  
  
"Oh, whoever it is, their situation couldn't possible be as bad as ours." Mia slumped back in her chair.  
  
Corrin sat forward remembering the story Brian had told her. "Yeah well, a very close friend of mine would beg to differ. I'll tell you what. Wherever Brian O'Conner goes, trouble follows close by." Corrin hardly noticed Mia's face turn to shock. Not angry shock but more sad shock. "The story was something like he was working undercover, cos he was a cop - not anymore though, anyway he had to bust these people but he liked them too much, especially this one chick but he never told me her name." Corrin pulled some fluff off her pants, not taking any notice of Mia's shocked expression. "So anyway, he let them off cos there was some other conflicting issues that went along with it but now he really wants to see this girl, I mean he is pining for this girl but her brother wont let him anywhere near them after what happened. Sad really. He gave up his job for them all." Corrin looked up and saw Mia look down in disbelief. "Are you alright?" she asked placing her bottle on the desk.  
  
Mia didn't know what to say. "Brian?" she whispered to herself.   
  
"Mia? Whats wrong? Did I say something bad?" Corrin said rushing to Mia's side and putting her arm over her shoulder.  
  
Mia shook her head then looked up at Corrin. She smiled then said, half in disbelief, "He still thinks of me?" 


	5. All is revealed

**Chapter Five**  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Corrin asked in disbelief as Mia told her the whole sordid story.  
  
Mia shook her head with a smile on her face. "I shit you not. God, how can this be? I mean, what a freak occurrence!"  
  
Corrin sat back in her seat stunned. "Tell me about it." The pair sat in silence for a while, pondering the luck they had. Corrin looked at Mia then leaned forward. "Do you still think of him Mia? I know it's none of my business but he's like a brother to me and I know how serious he was or is about you."  
  
"All the time. But I have to be strong for my brother. He's all I got besides the rest of those guys."  
  
"That's it, I can't stand this anymore. Come on." Corrin said dragging Mia up from her seat.  
  
"Wait, where are we going?" Mia slightly protested, but really she knew what was happening.  
  
Corrin walked into the garage then stared blankly at her car. "Well considering my engine is now in pieces on the ground we're gonna have to take you're car."  
  
"Hey where are you two pissin' off to?" Dom asked as he walked came in from outside carrying two NOS tanks.  
  
"Wouldn't we all like to know" Mia said as Corrin continued to pull her along.  
  
"BACK SOON" Corrin called out as the girls jumped into Mia's car and drove off.  
  
Leon popped his head out from the hood, chewing on a toothpick, as he looked at Dom. "What was that?" he asked.  
  
Dom looked as confused as him and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Vince came jumpin' up and down on the scene showing his nearly accurate portrayal of a female. "Oo oo there's a sale on at Gucci."  
  
The boys had a good laugh before getting back to work.  
  
  
"I can't see him like this Corrin. Pull over." Mia complained as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Corrin looked over at her then back at the road. "What are you complaining about? We're going to see him and that's that!" Corrin was having fun with this. Not only would Brian flip, he'd also be eternally grateful.  
  
  
Grooooaaawwwwlll. Brian stared at his stomach apologetically. "Oh yeah and I know where the hell she went." He said looking at his belly.  
  
Just then Corrin burst through the door of his apartment and looked around. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick." Brian said as he jumped off the couch.  
  
Corrin had that big cheeky grin of hers on her face. "I went and had lunch-" she began.  
  
"Nice for some. Here I am starving my ass off and you're off - who's behind you?" he started then stopped.  
  
"Hey Brian" Mia said as she stepped into view. His expression dropped as he stared at her. Mia. For a while there the whole house was silent. Brian looked from Mia to Corrin then back.  
  
"How did you?" he trailed off as he walked up to Mia and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two kids to catch up. This time I'm going to the store and I will be back." Corrin said as she grabbed a jacket and walked out the door. It was late afternoon and the air was slowly becoming cooler.  
  
"Come in, sit down." Brian said as he led Mia into the living room. "Wow, I cant' believe this. What are you doing here? Does Dom know you're here? What if he-"  
  
"Shhhh" Mia said as she placed a finger against his lips. "Don't worry about all that."  
  
Brian smiled and placed his arm over her shoulders as they sat down on the couch. "So how have you been? Is everybody alright?"  
  
"Yeah everybody's good. I'm fine. We've had some bad luck though since, well since what happened."  
  
"Like what?" Brian asked, curious of how things had turned out for them.  
  
"Well now that we aren't racing anymore there ain't that many cars going in for repairs and service. Business is slow and we have no way to make ends meet so Dom's looking at selling." Brian could here the regret in Mia's voice.  
  
"And what do you want to do?"   
  
Mia sunk deeper into the couch and sighed. "I don't know. I don't want to have to sell but there's no other way. Dom is in a bind; he doesn't know what to do. So how's things with you?"  
  
"You had to ask," he said laughing slightly. "Well, I ain't a cop anymore. I chucked it in; it wasn't all it was cut out to be. My superior thinks I got too involved with going undercover."  
  
"And what do you think?" Mia asked, raising her dark brown eyes up to his.  
  
Brian moved his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer. "I think he's right." He pulled Mia's lips towards his as the pair entwined in the kiss that had been long left abandoned three months ago.   
  
  
"Harry's sending 'round his new employee to drop off the gearbox; should be here anytime." Jesse said as he walked in from the office. The guys, as usual, were sitting out in the afternoon sun having a beer and waiting to finish the car.  
  
"Thanks Jess" Dom said taking a swig of his Corona.  
  
"Yo man, Mia's new friend's pretty fly." Leon said as he ripped his shirt off and placed it next to him.  
  
"She sounds weird." Vince piped up.  
  
Jesse also removed his shirt baring a small, well-toned chest. Throwing his shirt at Vince he said, "That's cos she ain't from her. Shit man you dense?"  
  
Dom frowned as he turned to Jesse and Vince. "Knock it off you two. No need to get all bitchy-ass on each other."  
  
"Sorry bro." Jess said quietly as he sat down on an empty tyre.  
  
"Man it's a Friday night and there ain't shit to do." Leon said as he threw his toothpick away.  
  
Vince looked up. "Yeah well, where would we usually be on a Friday night?"  
  
"Guy's, we haven't been racing for the all the Friday's of the last three months now. Why do you think that's all gonna change today?" Jess said.  
  
Dom sat there listening to the boys as the argued back and forth about racing tonight. Deep down he wanted to, he would die to race tonight. But he couldn't take the risk of getting caught by the cops again. Not after everything that had happened. The girls had been gone now for almost two hours. He worried when he didn't know where Mia was, but he kept that to himself.   
He got up from his seat and walked towards Corrin's car. The boys watched him do so but continued in their conversation. "Should we race tonight?" he said as he turned and leaned against her boot.  
  
All conversation ceased as all three men turned to Dom. Vince looked at the others then back at Dom. "Shit yeah!"  
  
Dom nodded then turned to walk into the garage.  
  
"And you're just gonna leave us hangin'?" Leon said as he got up and followed Dom into the garage.  
  
Dom turned and grinned in the evil way he used to.  
  
Hearing the Ford from Harry's pull up the drive, Jesse turned and yelled out "YO DOM. THE GEARBOX IS HERE."  
  
"Hi. I'm Albert but you can call my Albie." The guy snorted as he walked toward them. "That's what my friends call me." He laughed. Now, no offence to anyone, but this guy reeked nerd! He lifted his pants, almost wedgying himself then turned to the ute. "Pretty hot day today fellas huh? I've been flat out mostly. That Harry man, what a slave driver." Again he snorted as he laughed.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Leon whispered to Jesse as the all stared at this guy in disbelief.  
  
Albie was having a little trouble undoing the clasps on the trailer of the ute. Actually he was having a lot of trouble. "Wow. Looks like I did them up pretty hard, haha." He said as he wrestled with the clasps.  
  
Dom looked at Vince who walked cautiously up to Albie. "Here let me get that." He said, standing off a bit from Albie.  
  
"Geez, thanks bro. You guys racing tonight? Oh wait, shhh I didn't ask that. Haha. You know how it is with these street racers, haha. Gotta keep it under wraps so the cops don't find out." Albie pushed his thick-rimmed glasses up so that they wouldn't fall off his eyes, then folded his arms across his chest.   
  
Vince unhooked the clasps with two fingers then lifted the gearbox off the ute and carried it into the garage.  
  
Albie looked on in awe as he watched Vince. "Wow, he's pretty strong. Gosh, I could've done that but my mom says that it's not healthy for me to lift heavy things. Bad back." He said arching his back.  
  
"Well, thanks for that and tell Harry we'll fix him up later." Leon said as they all went to walk inside.  
  
"I see you guys are having a few beers. Wow, geez a cold one would do quite nice." Albie said as he followed them into the workshop.  
  
Jesse turned around as the others continued to walk. "But remember. Your mom doesn't like you to drink alcohol because you come out in hives." He said trying to get Albie to piss off. He didn't know this guy, nor did he want to, but he just took a stab in the dark with the mom thing.  
  
Albie thought for a minute. "Wow, you're right. Thanks for that. Bye guys, see you all another day." He called out as he stood and waved for about a minute then strode back to the ute.  
  
"Mate of yours Vince?" Leon joked as they began their work on fixing Corrin's engine.  
  
"Fuck you're funny Leo. You're so fucking funny, I forgot to laugh" Vince said shoving a wrench into Leon's stomach as he walked past. All in fun of course.  
  
"I'll tell you what. Bring back Brian any day bro." Jesse said as he configured the gearbox onto his computer to tune it with the engine.  
  
Dom looked up upon hearing Brian's name. "Nothin' we can do about that now."  
  
The sound of Mia's car pulling up caught his attention. They all continued work as Mia and Corrin walked in. None of them noticed the third shadow.  
  
"Ah, guys. Someone wanted to see how you all were." Mia announced as she walked in.   
  
"How's it goin'?" Brian said. All four guys looked up at the familiar voice. All eyes were on Dom straight after. Dom stared at Brian standing before them. Not breaking the eye contact he walked across the garage till his solid form towered over Brian. Nobody moved. 


	6. Forgiven and Forgotten

**Chapter Six**  
  
Dom extended his hand as a small grin spread across his face. "Good to see you again Mr Arizona."  
  
Feeling the need to change his pants, Brian smiled in relief and shook the hand that was offered to him. "Likewise big man."  
  
The expression on Mia's face, words could barely explain.   
  
"Yo Brian man, how's it goin'?" Jesse asked as he ran up and slapped Brian's hand.  
  
"I'm good man, good. Yourself?"  
  
"Excellent man. Thanks."  
  
Leon also walked over and exchanged greetings with Brian. Then there was Vince. Just when Vince had thought Mia was all his Brian walks back onto the scene. He stood up from the trolley he was sitting on and walked over, that menacing frown upon his face.   
  
"How's it goin' Brian?" Vince said, also extending his hand. The guy had saved his arm let alone his life after all. And Vince knew that as long as Mia was happy, then he was satisfied.  
  
"Well, this is all just perfect!" Mia exclaimed as she jumped into her brothers arms and hugged him. "I love you." She whispered so only he could here. Dom smiled. Task one accomplished - make Mia happy.   
  
"I know you do." He whispered back. He then looked over toward Corrin and noticed the satisfied look on her face. After all, she hardly knew these people let alone Brian. "Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with all this?" he asked walking slowly over to her.  
  
She smiled and looked down at her feet. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for happy endings. Besides," she looked up and around at all the happy faces. "I hate seeing people around me miserable." She looked at Dom and noticed him staring at her. 'Oh god not another one' she thought. "So how's the car coming?" She pushed herself off Mia's and began walking towards the Eclipse.  
  
"Good. Jesse's just gonna tinker with some computer shit then we'll shove it back in for you and you should be ready to drive."  
  
"Wow, that's excellent. Thanks a bunch for this aye. I would have had a shit of a time trying to find someone who is more about the car than about the money over here." She jumped up onto a workbench and watched the boys talking with Brian.  
  
"So, how do you know Spilner? I mean Brian over there?" Dom asked. He leaned against the bonnet of the car and it felt as though it were only those two in the room.  
  
"I was an exchange student with his family a few years back so we've known each other for a quite some time. It was actually by fluke that I met Mia and found out about the whole ordeal. But I'm glad to see it all worked out."  
  
"YO Dom?" Vince called out as he dragged Brian over to where Corrin and Dom were. "O'Conner thinks that we should just fuck the no racing ban cos the cops don't give a shit anymore. Whaddya say big man?"  
  
Dom looked at Corrin and raised an eyebrow. "You know. With a few more modifications, your car could be one heck of a machine. You could win some hard cash racing it."  
  
Corrin laughed, mocking him. "Oh yeah and how do you suppose I learn to race. Believe me Dom, I know jack shit about this whole racing scene. I may have a large interest in it but I couldn't compete against others. There's some awesome talent out there!"  
  
"Do you speed?" he asked.  
  
"Shit yeah, all the time." She replied.  
  
"Well you can race." Dom turned and addressed the rest of the team, Brian inclusive. "Tonight, we take back what is ours."  
  
  
  
Brian brought his Celica to a stop as he pulled up the Toretto's driveway. "This is it. Lets do this." He looked over to his passenger seat and saw Corrin's worried expression. "Hey, whats up?" he asked concern.  
  
"I can't do this Brian, not yet anyway. I mean, you know I'm one to give anything a try but if he makes me race I may have to resort to drastic measures to get out of it."  
  
"Dominic is a pro. He'll take car of you."  
  
The pair walked inside. The usual bunch was there only this time Letty was there too. "Oh, finally you guys are here." Mia said as she bounded up to Brian and Corrin. She threw her arms around Brian and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Wow Corrin you look great!" she said looking over at Corrin.  
  
Corrin had no idea on the whole subculture that was the street-racing scene. So she had to make do with what she thought would be acceptable dress wear. She wore her black Sketchers, charcoal cargo pants that hung low on her hips, a silver belly chain around her waist and a tight sleeveless black glittery turtleneck that came to just above her belly button, exposing her naval ring. Nothing too revealing yet funky!  
  
"I hope I'm not like under or over dressed for the occasion." Corrin said as she walked inside the living room.  
  
"Hey whassup Corrin. Lookin good." Leon said as he walked past Corrin.  
  
"Hey Letty you haven't met Corrin yet have you?" Mia said as she followed Corrin into the living room.  
  
Letty looked up from the Playstation and smiled at Corrin. "Hows it goin?" she said as she got up and made room for the visitors.  
  
"G'day." Corrin said, shying away for a moment.   
  
"Yo Letty? You bringin' the Silv' tonight?" Leon said walking back into the room.  
  
"Hell yes, wouldn't miss this for the world." Letty wore tight black bootlegs and a tight sleeveless shirt with 'punk' written in silver across the front that came to just below her bra line.  
  
They all began to get comfortable, chatting away and laughing at the stories on another had to tell when Dom's voice broke the room.  
  
"What does this look like? A social gathering? Move your asses!" He watched as they all made their way out to the cars. He enjoyed watching them jump at his every move. Then he noticed something in particular. Corrin was still seated on the edge of the couch watching him. "Did I not speak loud enough for you? Or do you find it difficult to understand my accent?" he asked, walking towards the living room.  
  
Corrin watched as he approached her. "Depends. Do you find it difficult to understand this?" she asked as she raised that lovely little middle finger of hers in his face then walked out the door. She had to hold herself back from laughing as they decided how they were gonna organise the cars.  
  
"Ok Leon and Vince, want you following behind me on our approach. Jesse and Brian behind them." Dom said as he walked outside into the cool nights air. "Corrin. I want you and Mia to take the Supra." He threw the keys at Corrin who caught them half stunned "You're driving." He said told her as he walked by. "I want you and Letty to come up behind the boys, ok?"  
  
"Come on man, I've been waiting for this for months man, lets get this done already." Vince complained as he got into his Nissan.  
  
"Ok, lets go." Dom announced. 


	7. Lets Race!

**Chapter Seven**  
  
"Yo man. When's this Snow Boy showin' up? We've been waitin' here for fucking hours!" Edwin said as he approached Hector and Danny.   
  
The crowd that had gathered was larger than usual. "Yo, soon bro soon. Danny, you racin' tonight?" Hector asked.  
  
"Man I think I'll sit this one out. I don't come here every week just to have my ass handed to me by Mackenzie."  
  
"A'ight bro, catch you on the finish line" Hector said as they did their handshake.  
  
Edwin had been listening to the conversation and was happy that Danny wouldn't be racing. For a little Asian punk, he raced well. Suddenly he heard something that he hadn't heard in a while. The rumble started out as a faint whisper but grew into a deafening roar of engines. "Aw shit, it's on tonight." Edwin said as he watch Dominic Torreto's red RX 7 drive past and into the centre of the crowd.  
  
"What the fuck?" Hector said looking at the scene unfolding. The crowd was in awe that the mighty Dominic Toretto was back in their game. "Where the hell did they all come from?" he said, amazed at the new additions to Dom's team.  
  
Dominic got out of the car and greeted the few people that came up close to him. Leon and Vince got out of their cars, followed by Brian and Jesse then Letty, Mia and Corrin.  
  
"You nervous?" Mia asked as Corrin walked around to meet her on the other side.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Corrin looked around amazed at how many people with cars could cram into the small side street. "Where the hell are we?"  
  
"Come on. Dom's waiting for us." Mia pulled Corrin up to where the team had gathered.  
  
"Dawg! What you been up to my brother?" Hector said slapping Dom's hand on approach.  
  
Letty, Mia and Corrin all rolled their eyes as they watched the guys do their whole slang language.  
  
"You gonna race tonight Letty?" Corrin asked as she stood beside Letty.  
  
Letty smiled and shook her head. "Naw girl. The only time I get let loose is at Race Wars. Here, on the street, it's Dom's turf. He is the only one who gets to race."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"It's like this. Because we're his team, that's Leon, Vince and Jesse also, if any one of us were to race and lose, then it would reflect badly on Dom. So we don't." Letty explained.  
  
"So, what if Dom loses?" Corrin asked. She was completely oblivious to the way this whole thing worked.  
  
Letty half laughed then tapped Corrin lightly on the shoulder. "Dom never loses."   
  
The sound of another engine pulling up caught the boy's attention. "Here's what you gotta take back Toretto" Edwin pointed out as he backed away from the scene.  
  
From the edge of the street a black Subaru 2002 Impreza WRX STi pulled up. A gold neon glow lit the vehicle from below; a gold dragon was painted along the length of the vehicle and the front head lamps had been shaped to mimic an evil eye watching the crowd.   
  
Corrin watched as the driver door open and out stepped a tall, small muscular build, white guy with brown spiky hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.  
He stood out to her. He wasn't like the rest of them, dress wise that is. He had no abundant amounts of jewellery hanging from his neck, wrists or ears. His pants weren't hanging below his ass and he was clean cut and presented himself well.  
"Momma's boy." She whispered to Mia as the girls watched the rest of his team approach.  
  
Mia stifled a laugh before walking behind Dom and the boys to back them up as the new guy approached them.  
  
"You're in my park," the guy said staring at Dom.  
  
"And you are?" He replied.  
  
The crowd hushed as they focused on the clash of the two teams. Dom's team being Vince, Leon, Jesse, Brian, Letty, Mia and the new addition, Corrin.  
  
"Mackenzie. My team and I now own these streets old man. Best go find a golf tournament to watch." Mackenzie replied.  
  
Leon stared at the guy as each team passed on warning glances. He felt that Mackenzie looked familiar. He didn't know where from, and he knew he hadn't met him before. It was just, he reminded him of someone he'd seen before.  
  
"This ain't your block boy so you better watch who you're talkin' to" Dom growled as he turned away.  
  
"Let the race be the judge of that. Ten G buy in. You know the rest." Mackenzie smirked as he pulled a wad of cash from his jeans.  
  
Mia watched Dom reach into his pockets and pulled out the same amount of cash as Mackenzie. "You're on."  
  
The crowd cheered as people got into cars and made their way towards the street they raced on known to them as the strip. As people scrambled about Mia struggled to get through the crowd and over to Dom.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that kinda cash from Dom?" she asked.  
  
He frowned as though he had been caught and turned toward Mia. "I mortgaged the grocery to grab some cash for tonight. Don't worry about it Mia. I'll double it by the time that punk hits the finish line after me." He pulled Mia in for a hug then jumped into his car and sped off. By that time it was just Mia and Corrin left.  
  
"Come on Mia. We're gonna miss the race." Corrin said as she went to get into the Supra. Mia nodded slowly then walked over and got in. "Besides. You're my navigator. I wouldn't have a fucking clue where I'm headin'."  
  
  
The cars lined the streets and two girls raced from opposite sides of the street spray-painting the red start line.  
Dom and Mack were the only two racing tonight as the buy in had been set way too high for the likes of Edwin and Hector.  
  
The girls stood beside Dom's car on the start line. "Yo Corrin."  
  
Corrin looked around hearing her name. "Who said that?" She said to herself, still looking.  
  
"Over here you nut." Dom said waving Corrin over. She walked around to his driver's window and tried to lean in without looking like a skank.  
  
"Whassup?"   
  
"Watch and learn girl cos if you're gonna be a part of my team you're gonna have to race like one of us." Dom said as Corrin leaned in. "I'd let you race with me but I don't need the extra weight if I'm gonna beat this guy."  
  
"Oh right. Is my ass that fat!" Corrin said, half mocking his arrogance.  
  
Dom thought that he had offended her when really he hadn't meant it to come out the way it did. "No no, not at all. Your ass is fine it's just a speed thing."  
Corrin smiled playing with Dom. "So you think I have a nice ass?" She batted her eyelids playing with him.  
  
While Dom was trying to find the words answer her, a whistle was heard from the car next to Dom's.  
  
"Hey cutie. Why don't you bring that ass over here and party with the real winners" Mack said, leaning out the passenger's window.  
  
"Oh baby." Corrin began as she walked over towards Mack's car. "Hunny. I don't think we could even be in the same room together. There would be you in the corner and your FAT HEAD everywhere else. Call me when your ego deflates." Corrin began walking off, knowing that Dom was watching her every move. 'Same goes for you too Toretto' she thought to herself.  
  
Hector raised his arms above his head, his fingers signalling two. The engines revved, adrenaline pumped. One. Gears were shifted and the foot on the clutch was ready to release. Go! The burnout lasted only seconds before the machines sped off into the quarter mile. Dom had been gifted with the best holeshot of the night, speeding away to a car lengths lead.  
  
Mia, Corrin, even Letty jumped up and down cheering for Dom.  
  
Thrashing the gear into second Dom felt the power of the surge beneath him. He focused on the road ahead. 'Yeah right. Subaru WRX! Eat my exhaust' he thought. Smiling to himself the car redlined and he thrashed the gear into third.  
  
6 seconds into the race and Mack was smiling to himself. "Too slow old guy" he said as he punched the NOS and sped ahead of Dom.  
  
Dom watched as the black car flew past the red blur that was his car. 'Get it back Toretto. Get it back'. Dom punched his NOS and the force almost affected his steering. It had been a while, he admitted, but still he was better than this.   
  
Head to head the time seemed to slow down. Dom watched the car gain, but then he floored the gas. He pulled in front but the pair levelled off again.   
  
Over the finish line they sped. The crowd gathered in the middle of the road waiting for the cars to return to the start line.  
  
"Damn that was close." Letty said, unsure of who it was that won.  
  
Hector was on his cell talking to the guy at the end who judged who had won. "A'ight. You sure? Sweet as." He hung it up and jumped off the bus shelter he had been standing on.  
  
Both cars returned and both drivers got out. "Here it is. All yours" Hector said looking at Dom then handing the money over to Mack. Mackenzie smiled then looked up at Dom. "Looks like I own these streets now."  
  
Dom held back the urge to punch his head in before walking over toward his team.   
  
"What the hell happened?" Letty asked as he approached.  
  
Dom frowned and looked at them all. They all were in anticipation and were weary of what he was about to say. All except Corrin of course who was a complete exception when it came to street racing. "I lost." 


	8. Breaking Point

**Chapter Eight**  
  
"We have reported street racing along-" the voice on the scanner reported as the team was coming to grips with Dom's first loss ever.  
  
"Aw shit, we got cops." Leon shouted. Not many heard Leon but they definitely heard the sound of approaching sirens. People scrambled everywhere and in all the mix-up and confusion Corrin was lost in the crowd.  
  
"DOM?" she shouted looking frantically across nameless faces. "MIA? BRIAN?" nobody answered her. She ran into the middle of the road. "DOMINIC?" she called out again.  
  
"Dom get in the car. Go!" Jesse shouted pushing Dom into the drivers seat.  
  
"WAIT! Where's Corrin?" Mia called out. She was standing by the driver's side of the Supra looking around at all the cars speeding off.  
  
"She probably left with Letty. Come on lets get outta here!" Vince shouted as they all got into their cars and sped off.  
  
"BRIAN?!" Corrin shouted. Now she was beginning to get a little scared. Stuck in the middle of nowhere with millions of people and nobody she knew. Just then she felt two strong arms grab her around her waist and pull her out of the crowd. Her mouth was covered as she got thrown into the passenger seat of a car. Thinking it was one of the guys she straightened herself up and waited for them to cruise from the strip.  
  
"Comfortable?" Mackenzie said as he hopped in the driver's side and sped off.  
  
"What the hell? Let me out!" Corrin demanded as she pulled at the door. He pressed the lock on his side and all the doors in the car were locked. He then sped up even more to insure she wouldn't jump out of the moving vehicle. "Where the hell are we going?"  
  
He looked over at her, his eyes eating her entire body up. Smiling, he turned and watched the road again.  
  
Corrin watched out the window desperately trying to find help from someone, anyone. "Please, I can find my way home from here, just let me out." She pleaded. He didn't say a word, just kept watching the road. "PLEASE just stop the car!" He still didn't say a word. "YOU CRAZY FUCK!" she screamed as she leaned against the door and kicked Mack in the face. The car swerved out of control at 100mph on a deserted street. Mack desperately tried to regain control as Corrin pulled the steering wheel from his grip and turned it into the spin they were in. She hunched down, preparing for impact as a power pole rapidly approached the car.  
  
Tyres squealed and rubber burned as the car came to a sudden halt.  
  
Corrin looked up, her head in Mack's lap. She looked outside and through the smoke coming from the tyres below. She looked back and saw that Mack was more than a little pissed off. The pair scrambled in the car. Corrin tried to get out while Mack tried to get Corrin.  
  
She pushed the door open, finally getting the door unlocked then raced down the street. Mack followed close behind. He was angry with her and he never let anyone go unpunished.  
  
Corrin looked behind her and saw he was gaining on her. She pushed her legs faster trying to get away from him. She got about 5 metres ahead then, spotting her escape she turned into an ally way. She stopped and looked around for somewhere to hide. 'The dumpster' she thought to herself as she pushed it out from the wall of a building and hid behind some old boxes and crates.  
  
"Corrin?" Mack sang out as he entered the ally. "I know you're here, come out and keep me company. I'm not angry with you." He kicked over a few trashcans causing the noise to echo.  
  
She tried to calm her breath from all that running. 'Oh God. Please help me' she thought.  
  
  
Dom was the last to pull up and saw all the cars had arrived. No parties tonight. Well not at their house at least. He solemnly walked up to the door and leaned to look in the living room window. He saw Mia standing, biting her nails like she was anxious, worried about something. That was all he needed. Her to worry about him. He opened the door and walked in, hanging his jacket on the staircase railing. Mia came running into the hall and saw Dom. She sighed then went back into the living room.  
"Whats wrong?" Dom asked looking around. "Where's Corrin?"  
  
"We thought she was with Letty but when we got here and she wasn't we assumed you had picked her up." Mia explained pacing back and forth now. Brian put a comforting arm around her shoulders to calm her down.  
  
"When was the last time you saw her Dom?" Brian asked getting into detective mode.  
  
"I guess it was before we all split up."  
  
Leon shook his head. "Yo dawg, we better find her ass before those cops do. She don't know about what happened with the trucks and if she mentions our names you know who's gonna be knockin' on that door."  
  
"She knows already." Brian said rubbing his forehead thinking of something to do.  
  
Vince looked up. "Knows what?"  
  
"The story. Come on lets not dwell on this shit. She's out there God knows where and we're sittin' here reminiscing. Lets go find her." Dom said grabbing his jacket and his keys.  
  
  
"Corrin?" his voice was becoming agitated. "FUCK!" he screamed as he kicked the trash that was leaning against the dumpster.  
  
Without meaning to Corrin let out a small squeal of fright as the kick came close to her. Everything was silent. Just then a hand reached in and grabbed her by the collar, throwing her against the wall on the other side.  
  
"Thought you could run from me. Huh?" he said as he began tugging at his belt.  
  
Corrin tried to break free but she was pinned. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP M-" she screamed before he shoved a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Scream one more time bitch and I'll rip your throat out." He yanked at the silver cross around her neck and pulled it free.  
  
Corrin's eyes grew angry and she bit down hard on his hand. He screamed in pain as he held his hand in the other. She drew blood mate! She held his shoulders down then brought her knee up to his groin. He doubled over in agony and she made her escape. She ran for her life this time. She looked back and saw he wasn't going far but she continued to sprint. Just as she turned her head to face the front as she ran out of the ally she hardly noticed the car speeding down the street. Tyres squealed once again and her eyes went wide in shock as the headlights blinded her.  
  
Stopping inches from her body she unclenched her eyes and looked up at the car.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? And what the fuck are doing all the way out here?" Dominic demanded as he got of the drivers door and approached a rather shakin up Corrin.  
  
"You don't know how fucking ecstatic I am to see you Dom." She said throwing her arms around him in a hug then walking over to his passenger's side door. As she got in she looked down the ally and saw Mack's shadow moving slowly. She smiled wickedly then got in.  
  
"So are you gonna tell me what the hell just happened?" He asked as he watched the road and her.  
  
Corrin looked out the window watching the blur of the buildings go by. "Just, got lost that's all."  
  
"So that's why you're all dirty and you're bleeding?" he sounded like he wasn't in the mood to bullshit.  
  
Corrin flipped open the shade above her and checked herself in the mirror. Sure enough she had a slight gash on the side of her forehead. She licked her finger and attempted to wipe it away but it stung like hell. "Woohoo, looks like I'm gonna have a manly scar then."  
  
Dom pulled the car so that it spun and did a 180 then sped off up into a parking lot he saw and brought the car to a screeching halt on the fifth level.   
  
Corrin sat there stunned. "Ok." She looked over at Dom and saw his pain for the first time. "Are you ok?"  
He continued looking down, concentrating on his breathing. Feeling like a complete idiot he pushed open his door and walked over to the railing looking down at the lights across the city.  
Corrin got out of the car and sat with her back facing the city next to him. "I know you hardly know me and I'm probably the last person you would confide in but personally, I wanna get home in one piece without you going suicidal on my ass, you know what I'm sayin'?"  
  
Dom managed a half laugh then stood up straight and looked into Corrin's eyes. "You're right. You are the last person I would talk to right now."  
  
"Sometimes it's better to tell someone who you hardly know than someone you've known all your life. That way you don't get their own feelings caught up in trying to figure out how you alone feel. Do ya get me?"  
  
Dom nodded slowly understanding what Corrin was saying. "You really wanna know?" 


	9. Becoming a Grease Monkey

**Chapter Nine**  
  
Dom and Corrin had parked on the beach and had grabbed a couple of burgers from a nearby takeaway stand. They sat on the bonnet disclosing their fears and their secrets, complete strangers.  
"So what's wrong with the fearless and feared Dominic Toretto. Come on, tell aunty Corrin everything." Corrin took a bite of her burger and listened to what he had to say.  
  
"Well." He began, trying to finish his mouthful. "It all began after I got outta prison. We got into this scene and then the opportunity came with the trucks and everything and then all was great up until the last truck, as you know. Things just went bad. Business, no racing, Mia being unhappy, Letty and I growing apart and just bullshit like that. I even had it in my head that the boys blamed me for putting them in hospital." He took another bite of his burger and looked out at the sea. "I couldn't tell anyone; I didn't think I needed to tell anyone. I'm supposed to be the strong guy. But when there's so much shit happening I couldn't handle it." He looked at Corrin who sat munching on her burger, listening to intently. "You got a little," Dom said as he brushed the side of Corrin's lips with his thumb.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
  
Dom shook his head then looked out at the sea again. "I'm sorry for telling you this. I shouldn't have to burden anyone with all this bullshit." He got up and threw his rubbish in the bin.  
  
"Don't be sorry you big dork! I feel a lot more secure going home with you than with that other Dom who went NATO on me before."  
  
He laughed then sat back next to her. "So, what's your story?"  
  
Corrin screwed her rubbish up and threw it in the bin. "My story. Well there ain't a lot to spill. Normal girl here looking for adventure over here." She smiled looking out at the ocean. She definitely felt comfortable with him, forgetting the time she had spent with Mack.  
  
"So what happened before I picked you up? I saw that punk's car parked down the road smokin'."  
  
Corrin looked down at her pants and tried to brush away some dirt. "He took me from the strip and when he wouldn't pull over I made him pull over. It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine, he's probably infertile now but I'm fine."  
  
"Ouch. You're lethal you know that?" Dom said, giving her a slight punch in her arm.  
  
She laughed and agreed with him. "I think we better head back. Those others are probably spazzing out or something by now."  
  
  
"Where's Dom? He should be back by now!" Brian said as he paced back and forth now. Everybody had been out for at least an hour looking for Corrin but had no luck.  
  
"Yo check it out. He's back." Leon pointed out as he looked out the living room window.  
  
Corrin and Dom walked in the front door laughing their heads off at a story Dom had just finished telling her.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? And why does it seem like I always have to ask you that question?" Brian demanded as he walked up to Corrin. He was really worried about his little 'sister'.  
  
"Calm down B. I'm fine, just got lost." She looked at Dom as if to say 'don't tell him what happened'. "I'm here now that's all that matters."  
"Mia? Can I talk to you?" Dom said as he saw the worried expression on Mia's face. They walked into the dining room and sat on the window seat. "I'm sorry for not consulting you about the mortgage for the grocery. I thought I had a really good shot at winning this so I went ahead without thinking. I swear it will never happen again."  
  
Mia stared at him. It was hard to be angry with him when he realised his mistakes and owned up for them. "If it happens again, I'm kicking your ass to the curb, got that?" she said trying to sound menacing.  
  
Dom smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Loud and clear."  
  
  
"You know you could really do with another sound system in your car. Could probably look at a Sony CDX-MP450X hooked up to possibly a Bazooka RS10A." Corrin said looking through the back of Vince's Maxima.  
  
"What the hell did you just say?" he asked confused.  
  
Corrin popped her head out from the car and smiled. "It's a stereo. If you've got the car, you need the sounds. Systems are my speciality."  
  
It was a maddening hot day today and everybody was sweatin' in their boots. Corrin had decided on bonding with her new mates down at the garage while Dom finished her car. She walked into the garage and over to the fridge and grabbed herself a cold Corona to cure the heat. Dressed in work overalls tied around her waist and a white singlet she fitted in perfect with the rest.  
  
"Hey Corrin?" Letty called out as she polished a wheel nut.  
  
"Yeah?" Corrin called out, examining a scratch on her car.  
  
"Grab us a beer and come over here for a sec."  
  
Corrin sat beside Letty and handed her the beer. Letty was slowly becoming the person she had always felt comfortable with but still felt it was best her and Dom be apart. "You likin' it here?" she asked, arching her left eyebrow as she said it.  
  
"Yeah mate! Lovin' it. Need to find me a job though. Can't bum around for the rest of my days."  
  
Letty laughed. "Shit girl, how do ya think we've survived the last four years." They had a laugh then went back to thinking. "Just to let you know, if you like Dom or something like that, don't let me intimidate you. Of any girl I've seen or met I accept that you and him could have something."  
  
Corrin nearly spat her beer out when she heard Letty say that. "Mate, do not worry about that. Dom and I are just mates, period. Haha. His head is too big for his shoulders, you know what I mean. I ain't the type of girl to give in to his every command. Shit, if he ever tried to push me 'round I'd have him on his ass."  
  
Letty had to laugh. "You got balls girl. I like it." She said tapping Corrin on the shoulder.  
  
Corrin looked at what tools Letty was playing with. "Have you always been into cars?"  
  
"Shit yes. Since I was little aye. It's pretty simple once you get the hang of it. Putting an engine together is like putting a jigsaw together. Everything has a place, everything has to fit somewhere." Letty noticed the worried look on Corrins face. "Don't worry." She threw her arm around Corrin's shoulders and shook her a little. "We'll make you into a grease monkey soon."  
  
"You girls alright there?" Dom asked as he walked up to them. He stood before them in his work overalls looking spunkier that ever, grease all over him, and those bulging muscles trying to escape.   
  
"We're fine." Corrin said looking up at him.  
  
"Well, your car's all ready." He said pointing to the front of her car. The bonnet was down and there didn't seem to be any left over pieces of her engine on the ground.  
  
She got off the ground, wiping the dirt from her ass, as she walked over to her car. She then had a brainstorm. Spinning around, nearly knocking Dom out as she turned she said, "It's not finished."  
  
He looked confused, more like curious as to what she was scheming. "Why not?"  
  
"Because, if I'm gonna be in your team, my car's gonna have to be upgraded. The works!" she said excitedly.   
  
Dom folded his arms across his chest and smiled at her energy. "But if you become one of us, you have to learn to race."  
  
Corrin grinned like a school kid. "Teach me." Dom seemed a bit sceptic about racing again. "Oh come on Dominic Toretto!" she shouted. "Think of it this way. The more you have on your team, the more money you could be raking in. You've got Vince, Leon, Letty, Jesse, Brian, Mia and me. Well, myself and Mia may need a few tips but hey, think of everything you could get back." By this time she had everybody's attention. Jesse, Leon, Vince and Letty had moved closer and were intrigued by the conversation.  
  
Dom looked at them for their opinion. "Well guys, whaddya think?"  
  
Leon looked at the boys; they all nodded. "Sounds good to us" Vince said, tapping Corrin on the shoulder.  
  
Corrin looked at Dom expectantly. He nodded his head in agreement. "Mate!" she yelled as she gave them all a hug. "Woohoo I got friends." She said as she danced around like an idiot.  
  
"Yeah well, keep that up and you wont" Letty said throwing a dirty rag at her. They all walked off laughing feeling like they now had something to aim for instead of mulling around doing nothing.  
  
  
"Brian? Its Corrin." She said into the phone.  
  
"Where are you?" he casually asked.  
  
"At the garage. Look, I need you to bring your Celica down. Dom's gonna do a few things to it then we're all gonna head out to the old showground's or something like that, just outta town for a burn."  
  
"Oh sweet. I'll be in soon then"  
  
"Ok, see you BooBoo" she said hanging the phone up and joining the rest of the guys having yet another beer. 


	10. Sweet Chilly Sauce?

**Chapter 10**  
  
"Hey Mia. Giz a look at that shopping list." Corrin said as she walked along the isles with Letty and Mia.  
  
"All yours sista!" Mia said handing the list over.  
  
Letty pushed the cart and eyed up all the passing talent. "I should do this more often." She said as she scoped out a Cuban looking guy, well built, nice tan, a stunner. "Shit Mia. Is that why you wont let any of us come grocery shopping with you."  
  
Mia laughed. "Hey you had Dom. I didn't have anyone so I thought I'd eliminate you from the equation."  
  
"Where abouts is the sweet chilly sauce?" Corrin said walking with her hand on the trolley, looking down at the list.  
  
"Isle four I think." Mia said pointing off to the left.  
  
Corrin stopped walking and turned the other way. "Ok, I'll go grab it and I'll meet you over in the frozens."  
She skimmed the isles and found where the sauces were. She didn't even notice walking past Mack as she headed for the chilly sauces. He did though. She looked through the different brands. Too engrossed in the sauce she hardly noticed Mackenzie approach her from behind. She jumped at the touch of cold steel grazing at the skin on her belly.  
  
"Fancy running into you here." He whispered into her ear. He pressed the pocketknife firmly against her skin, careful not to puncture it.   
  
Corrin looked around but she was completely shadowed by his team. "What do you want from me?"  
  
He pushed her closer to the shelves, pressing himself against her. "Nobody fucks with me and gets away with it."  
  
Corrin half laughed, though it were uncomfortable. "What are you gonna do? Take me right here right now in the supermarket? What are you, stupid?" She felt and knife slice her skin and she let out a muffled squeal.  
  
"Cross me again bitch and you wont have to worry about which brand of sauce you're gonna get, ever!" They all looked around making sure no one had taken any notice of what had just happened then walked off.  
  
Corrin took away her hands that had been clutching her stomach. It wasn't all that bad, just a cut. 'That's right, just a cut Corrin' she said to herself. It didn't help the blood coming out.  
  
"Hey, could you take your time?" Mia said as her and Letty came down with the trolley.  
  
Letty saw the blood on Corrin's hand. Grabbing it she said, "What the hell happened here?"  
  
Corrin looked around, a little dazed. "Nothing, just cut myself on some glass. No big deal. Can you guys come with me to the bathroom while I clean myself up?" she asked, not wanting to go there by herself just in case.  
  
"Yeah sure." Mia said leading the way.  
  
Letty wasn't sure if Corrin was telling the truth. She looked like she was covering something, but what?  
  
  
  
Brian watched Dom as he put the finishing touches on his and Corrin's cars. He shook his head and laughed then looked back at Dom. "Why are you so happy?" he finally asked.  
  
Dom looked at him trying to cover his feelings. "Whaddya mean happy? I'm content." He said. He had to look up to see if Brian had believed him, which he hadn't. "What?" he asked defensively.  
  
"Your attitude has changed. Was thinking maybe it had something to do with a certain girl." Brian said as he redid the wiring for the neon lights under his car.  
  
Dom laughed. "Yeah whatever Brian. Corrin's a mate, nothing else."  
  
"You can't say you haven't thought about her" Brian said matter of factly.  
  
Dom came out of the hood of the car and rested one hand on the bonnet. "In case you hadn't noticed O'Conner but a male has at least one sexual thought every 5 minutes. I'd hate to think of what you think of instead."  
  
Brian cleaned his pliers thinking about that. "Mia" he said with a smile.  
  
"I didn't need to hear that. But it's nice to know. You remember what I told you." Dom grumbled from inside the car again.  
  
"Same goes for you now." Brian retorted before going back under the car.  
  
"How's that?" Dom asked reappearing from the hood.  
  
Brian pushed himself out again and looked up at Dom. "You break her heart, I'll break your neck." He grinned evilly then pushed himself back under, leaving Dom to think.  
  
'It's too soon after Letty. And if something were to happen I don't want Corrin to be just a one nighter' he thought to himself.   
  
"Hey Dom?" Brian called out from under the car.  
  
Dom pulled his head out yet again and said a little agitated this time, "What?"  
  
"It's been five minutes." Brian replied. They both then began to laugh.  
  
  
"Wow, the cars look amazing!" Corrin said as she walked into the garage and admired what the guys had done for her and Brian. She had been patched up; after the blood had been wiped away it was only a small scratch.  
  
"Yeah well what can I say?" Brian said walking outside. "I'm a pro."  
  
"Give it a rest Brian" Dom said walking out from behind him. "So you like it?"  
  
"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't. So what time are we leaving to go to this place?"  
  
"Hey Dom. What do you want done with this stuff?" Letty called out as she piled the groceries out of her car.  
  
"Just put it in the fridge for now till we're ready." He turned to Corrin and noticed she looked a bit pale. "You ok?"  
  
"Box of roses. So what time are we off?" She lied through her teeth.  
  
Dom didn't buy it but he knew he'd get a chance to find out later. "Alright. Soon. Just gotta go home, shower and change."  
  
"Yo Dom. You want Jesse, Leon and I to hook the trailers up and take them out now?" Vince said pointing to the caravans/trailers that they normally would take to Race Wars.  
  
"Yeah, we'll meet you out there." Dom said moving along to help them hook them up.  
  
"Are we staying out there?" Corrin asked anyone who walked by.  
  
Jesse happened to stop and hear. Wanting to get out of having to lift the trailers he answered, "Yeah. This is like something we do when we wanna run in our cars or something. We have this track, it's like an abandoned stadium, really run down and shit which nobody goes to cos its so far outta town. We go out there, have a burn, stay the night, and get drunk and shit. It's like that ah, shit, bonding crap. Yeah. You comin'?" Jesse explained.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I'm up for anything. This should be exciting."  
  
Dom crept up behind her and whispered ever so gently in her ear, "You have no idea." He smiled then walked off.  
  
"I'll go grab my tent and I'll meet you all back at your house." Brian said after hooking the last trailer up.  
  
"Oo wait for me, I'll follow you so I can grab some clothes and stuff." Corrin shouted as she went to find her keys.  
  
About an hour later, Jesse, Leon and Vince had taken the three trailers out to the sight and all that were left was Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian and Corrin. "MIA? You seen my boots?" Dom called from upstairs.  
  
"The guy can drive but he's hopeless when it comes to keeping his shit together." Mia said as she picked his boots up from the door and took them upstairs.  
  
Letty saw Corrin's fidgeting fingers. "What you jumpy for?" She asked having a seat next to her.  
  
"Just anxious to get away and stuff I guess."  
  
"LETTY. CAN YOU GRAB THE FLARES FROM THE SHED OUTSIDE? THERE SHOULD BE TWO BOXES" Mia screamed from upstairs.  
  
"You wanna hand?" Corrin asked as Letty got up.  
  
Letty smiled. "That'd be great." The pair went outside leaving poor old Brian all by himself.  
  
Just as the girls walked out Dom came pounding down the stairs. "We ready?" he asked as he put his maroon leather jacket on. Tonight he was wearing his black cargo pants and a black sleeveless muscle top. Very nice!  
  
"Ah, Letty and Corrin are just grabbing the flares." Brian said as he helped Dom with the food. As they carried it outside Brian said what had been on his mind since he handed the keys to the supra over. "Dom. Thank you for accepting me."  
  
Dom looked up confused. "Whats that for? You goin' soft on me Bri?" Dom said, a broad smile across his face. He patted Brian on the shoulder then walked back inside to grab his overnight bag he'd packed.  
  
Brian smiled. Everything was perfect.  
  
"Oo, I hope there ain't anything explosive in here." Corrin said as she popped a flare to see if it worked. "Oooo pretty."  
  
"You sad bitch." Letty said laughing at Corrins simplicity. "Come on, let's get these out there before his highness throws a fit."  
  
"Who's the spunk?" Corrin said, holding the flare up to some old newspaper clippings hanging on the wall.   
  
Letty looked across at what Corrin was looking at and smiled. "That's their father. Dom and Mia's. He was a racer, a helluva good one too. He died in a track accident." Letty recalled from the faint memories she had of their dad.  
  
"That's right. That's why Dom went to prison. Poor guys." Corrin stared at the warming picture of the father figure holding his daughter on his shoulders and his son beside him, hugging him for dear life. Smiles on all of their faces. The flare died and the girls left the shed. 


	11. Learning to speed...

**Chapter Eleven**  
  
The drive out to the stadium took about an hour, maybe just a little more. It was early evening and the sun was making its descent below the horizon.  
When they arrived at the gate Dom pulled out a key to the chains wrapped around the four metre high barb wired gates. He unlocked the padlock and pushed the gates open for the cars to go in.  
  
The boys had already set up the caravans for the night. Lamps had been set up around the caravans illuminating the area in the middle on the track.  
  
"Could you guys take your time?" Vince said as Dom and everyone pulled up.  
  
Letty got out and pushed her glasses up to cover her eyes. "Yeah. What's your problem?"   
  
Those two played around for a while, the fridges were stocked with beer, the music was pumpin and everyone was having a good time.  
  
Dom saw Corrin talking with the girls and thought this was as good a time as any to show her his talent.  
  
"There was this one guy back home and I mean he just brought all the meaning to Limp Dick. I mean, he was tragic!" Corrin laughed as the girls swapped stories from their rocky love lives.  
  
"Hey Dom!" Letty said as she lifted her coke can. "Corrin was just talkin' about cha." The girls pissed themselves laughing.  
  
Dom gave them a side wards glance. "I bet she was. Hey Corrin. You ready for a spin?"   
  
"Yeah, why the hell not. I hope you know we're taking your car." She said as she got up from her deck chair, with the help of Dom's hand, and pulled her jacket on.  
  
"You guys have fun now." Mia said as her and Letty continued to talk.  
  
Dom and Corrin walked over to his RX 7. He got in the passengers side and Corrin warily got in the drivers.  
  
"I can't believe you're letting me do this." She said as she shakily grasped the steering wheel.  
  
Dom could hardly believe he was doing this either but Corrin did have a point when she said he could make money off them if they knew the tricks of the trade. "Yeah, well don't let me down alright. First things first. When you race in a street race or a show always make sure you tune your NOS. I've already done it because I'm sitting on top of the tanks right now but do that first."  
  
"How do I know what to tune it to?"  
  
"I'll show you when we get back from this one. I want you to get used to the speed first before we start you in your own car. So just start her up and take it for a spin around the track."  
  
Corrin did as she was told, revving the engine then raced around the track at 110mph, slowing slightly for the corners. "How was that?" she asked as she pulled the car to a stop.   
  
Dom released his grip on the handle above his door and let out the breath he had been holding in. "Fine. Now what you want to do before you change gears is rev it till you're in the red. Drop the clutch and change the gear as fast as you can to ensure you're at full acceleration at all times."  
  
"Dom, don't assume I can speak speed because I can't understand a thing you're saying. I only talk body kits. What I got out of that was, I wait till the little pointer thingie is on that red line," she said pointing to the tachometer, "and I understand the dropping the clutch thing so is that all I need to know?"  
  
Dom laughed. "See you can understand me. You think you can give it a try?"  
  
"Like I've said before. I'll try anything." Corrin backed the car to the very end of the track.  
  
Jesse, Vince and Leon had set their deck chairs up on the side of the track. "You think she can do it?" Vince asked as he watched the car reverse.  
  
"Come on dawg, with Dom teaching her she could do anything. Yo Brian. Your sis a good driver?" Leon called out.  
  
Brian, Mia and Letty joined the boys and listened to the car rev. "She can drive alright."  
  
"I think she's just what we need." Letty said as she sat down.  
  
Just then the car did a two second burnout then sped off down to the far end of the track. This stadium had been purposely built for drag racing so the length of it was just over a quarter mile.  
  
"Woah look at that holeshot!" Jesse yelped as they cheered Corrin on.  
  
Corrin redlined it then thrashed the gear into second. "Am I going right?" she asked, trying to keep control of the speeding vehicle.  
  
"Not bad, but keep concentrating on the track."  
  
Into third. Corrin felt the speed beneath her and didn't need to read the speedometer to know how fast she was going.  
  
"You getting this?" Letty asked as she walked over to Mia holding the stopwatch.  
  
"7 seconds. She's going good. Not a ten second run but good for her first."  
  
The car crossed the quarter mile mark in 13.3 seconds. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Didn't even have to hit the NOS" Dom said clapping for her as they returned back to the start.  
  
"Wow, that was awesome" Corrin said after regaining her composure. "Can we do it again?"  
  
Dom laughed. The speed bug was fast and it was catchy. "Sure go ahead."  
  
"But Dom, as much as I like ya buddy, your fat ass is weighing me down. I can't pick up momentum with that dragging me down." She said getting him back for his comment a few nights ago.  
  
He laughed at her cheekiness. "You're lucky I'll let you get away with that one. Sure go for it."   
  
She pulled the car into the start and hung her head out the window. "Yo Letty!" she yelled out.  
  
"What up?!" Letty called back.  
  
Corrin grinned. "You wanna race?"  
  
"Hell yes!" Letty screamed back as she got up and into her car.  
  
"Dom sat beside the guys and shook his head. Vince came up behind him and patted him on the shoulders. "This is going to be interesting."  
  
Mia counted down for them both. The cars sped off as both girls burned the machines to their peak. The race was short as they all were usually, and both cars came back to the start.  
  
"Mate that was excellent!" Corrin said as she got out of the car and slapped hands with Letty.  
  
"You're good at this girl, don't give it up."  
  
"Man my nanna could walk faster than you drivin' Corrin." Leon said being a smartass.  
"Oh you wanna play like that do ya?!" Corrin said as she began chasing Leon. He ran off into the back of the grandstand and Corrin followed.  
  
Dom watched Corrin carefully. This girl had his interest all right. He looked back at Letty and saw her staring at him. She smiled and walked over and sat beside him. The rest of them started the barbeque for dinner.  
  
"Hey" Letty said as she sat down. Dom smiled then carried on looking at Corrin. "She's nice, I like her."  
  
Dom was taken aback by that comment. "You don't like anyone of the opposite sex if they ain't related to me Letty. You sick or something?" he asked placing the back of his palm on her forehead.  
  
She slapped it away and laughed at him. "Yeah well, shit happens. I know you want her Dom, I can see it in your eyes. I know it sounds shallow and shit but if you're holding back because of anything that happened with us or because of me, don't. We had a good thing but its over, I'm over it. Besides, Mia and I were talkin and we really think you two would look good. So just go for it before someone else snaps her up."  
  
Dom thought for a moment. "Yeah but, I don't think she feels the same way, you know. She's different to any other girl, besides you, who I've met. She isn't instantly attracted to me, she tells me where to get off, she doesn't put up with any of my bullshit and if I told her to jump she'd smash me over. I think that's what's getting my attention."  
  
"Well then she'll be good for you. Keep you grounded. Keep that ego intact. Give her a try, and know you got our blessings." She got up and kissed his baldhead before going to grab a beer.  
  
Dom looked up and couldn't see Corrin anywhere. He started to worry then he realised he was getting possessive over her and she wasn't even his. "Get a grip Dominic, get a grip."  
  
"Leon?" Corrin sang out as she bushed branches from the trees behind the stadium out of the way. "Leon come out? I promise I won't hurt you." She lowered her voice and grinned evilly, "much."  
The trees rustled in the wind. Corrin turned. Her eyes tried to focus in the dark. It was now evening, the sun had gone and everything was pitch black. "Leon are you here?" No answer. "Leon?"  
  
Just then Leon pounced from behind a tree and screamed "Raaaaaahhhhh!"  
  
Corrin screamed and fell in the leaves and foliage. Looking up she saw Leon laughing his head off at her. "FUCK!" She yelled.   
  
"Can I give you a hand?" he asked extending his hand for her.  
  
"Lemme just get my heart to start pumping again." She said holding her chest with one hand then using the other one to help her up. "Man this place is scary behind here."  
  
They walked toward the light at the other end of the grandstand. "Yeah well, just be thankful there ain't no dead bodies behind here." He said tramping over tree roots.  
  
"How do we know there ain't? Can you see what you're standing on?" Corrin joked but as she said it they both stopped and looked below. Seeing the petrified look on each other's face Corrin screamed, "run" and they sprinted off towards the caravans.  
  
"What were you two doing behind the grandstand?" Jesse said in his girly voice as they rejoined the group.  
  
Dom shot Leon a menacing look as he sat down and grabbed a beer. "Chill out bro, we were just playin, dawg."  
  
"I like ya Leon but mate, I wouldn't touch ya with a ten foot pole. You ain't my type brother." She said as she gave him a friendly nudge.  
  
"I understand girl. Yo ass is too big for my likin' anyway." They both laughed then went back to chatting with the rest. Dom still felt the jealousy build within him but that soon faded when she spoke to him.  
  
"You're stressing again, I can see it." Corrin said walking up to and sitting beside Dom. "You gonna tell me what's up this time?"  
  
Dom smiled. "Nothing at all." 


	12. Sleeping Arrangements

**Chapter Twelve**  
  
After dinner everyone gathered around the bonfire that had been made and exchanged stories of their lives over a lot of Corona's. The evening had been a success and everybody acted as though they had known each other all their lives.   
  
At about 5 minutes past two in the morning they finally decided it was time to turn in. "So what's the sleeping arrangements?" Corrin asked as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head. Getting head rush from standing so quickly she sat back down again.  
  
Brian and Mia looked at each other and grinned mischievously. "We're gonna crash out here tonight." Brian said as Mia and him retired to the tent.  
  
"I GOT THE TOP BUNK!" Jesse shouted as he jumped up and tapped Leon on the head. They all went off to fight over which caravan they were gonna have.  
  
"Looks like it's you and me hunny." Vince said as he put his arm around Letty's shoulder.  
  
Letty looked at him and he quickly removed his arm. "You try anything funny and I swear to god you won't be able to produce kids EVER." Letty warned as they moved to the second caravan.  
  
Corrin and Dominic were left there watching the last dying embers burn on the fire. She leaned back in her deck chair and smiled at Dom watching her. "What are you looking at?" she asked playfully.  
  
He smiled, that devilish smile of his and replied, "nothing. Nothing at all. But it looks like we're the only one's left."  
  
Corrin rolled her eyes. "Wow, how did ya work that one out?" She had a habit of being sarcastic all the time. Something that could get her into trouble quite a bit. "I don't wanna go to bed. I'm not tired." She complained, throwing away her empty beer bottle.  
  
"Yeah, but you're drunk." Dom said, getting up and walking over to her. He held out his hand and Corrin stared blankly at it. "Come on, lets go for a walk Miss 'I ain't tired'."  
  
She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. They began walking toward the trees on the other side of the stadium. "Just so you know," she began, "I'm totally not drunk! I can handle my beer just like anybody else can, a'ight?"  
  
He laughed at her sterness. "I gotcha. So what was up with you this afternoon, and don't bullshit me or I'll leave you out here for the crows to get you."  
  
"Oo wow I'm scared shitless now!" she replied sarcastically. "Nothing was up, I swear. Just, wasn't feeling too good that's all. Too much excitement for one day I guess."  
  
Dom could have sworn she was lying but accepted her excuse anyway. He noticed Corrin shivering in the cold air and instantly took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." She said shyly looking up as he did so. They stared at each other for a while, stuck in that stereotypical stare that you normally see in the movies. Corrin began laughing. She continued to laugh and Dom finally had to think if she had a serious mental problem or something.  
  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked smiling at how cute she looked.  
  
In between laughs she managed to say, "I think we just had a moment."  
  
Dom held her shoulders, trying to contain her from falling over as she continued to laugh. "What's so funny about that?"  
  
"I don't know, but laughing seems to thin the air out a bit." Corrin said calming down a bit.  
  
Dom couldn't handle it anymore. Grabbing her gently by the cheeks he pulled her in and kissed her hungrily. He devoured her lips and probed endlessly with his tongue in her mouth. At first Corrin resisted but soon gave into temptation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. They seemed to be locked in that embrace for a while, then finally they came up for a breath.  
  
They stared at each other, chests heaving and eyes full with passion.   
  
"Wow." Corrin finally said as the time seem to pass slowly.  
  
"Wow alright." Dom said agreeing with her. He watched how uneasy she looked and thought maybe she hadn't wanted that. "Look, I'm sorry about that, I just, I thought, you know." He mumbled.  
  
"No, no don't be sorry." She assured him.   
  
"Look, I think we should head back now." He said turning and walking away from Corrin. 'You stupid fool' he thought to himself. 'You know better. She probably hates your fucking guts now'  
  
Corrin looked on disappointed. He continued to walk, not looking back to see if she was following. Feeling like shit she folded her arms across her chest and slowly began walking back to the caravans. She felt like she had let him down, like she wasn't all he had expected. Not the first time that had happened, 'get used to it Corrin'.  
  
By the time Corrin got back to the caravans, Dom had already taken a few blankets and pillows from the caravan and had made a bed for him outside under the stars, leaving the caravan all to herself. He didn't say one word to her, not one when she got back. Just turned his back on her and went to sleep.  
  
Twenty minutes later Corrin was tucked in bed and only the sounds of insects playing in the night could be heard.  
  
Corrin jerked awake, hearing someone screaming. She threw back the covers and ran outside into the cold night in her boxer shorts and singlet. Dom's bed was empty and to the end of the stadium a ball of flames was burning. "Oh shit." She said quietly as she sprinted off into the direction of the flames. As she got closer she recognised the car stuck in the middle of the flames. "DOM!" she screamed. The flames on the car intensified as something blew in the car. She shielded herself from the heat and tried to get as close to the car as possible. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she screamed. "DOMINIC!" she focused on the person slumped over the steering wheel. She sniffed the air smelling Nitrous Oxide. "Oh shit the NOS tanks". She got in closer reaching for the door handle but it wouldn't move. Looking closer the person slumped over the steering wheel had hair. It wasn't Dom. There was a ring on her middle finger. Her eyes grew as she looked down at her own middle finger. The rings matched!  
  
"Corrin wake up!" Dom said shaking Corrin awake.  
  
She jerked awake again and looked around. Dominic stared down at her, a worried look on his face. "Oh, god. It wasn't real." She sighed as she lay down again.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked having a seat on the bed next to her.  
  
She nodded her head and smiled at him. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks. Was I like having a full blown mental fit in my sleep?" she asked getting all embarrassed.  
  
He laughed and nodded his head. "Well, you weren't thrashing about so much, just crying. I thought I had upset you so I came to see if you were ok."  
  
Corrin finally took notice of what he slept in. Nothing except boxer shorts. Her stomach flipped remembering the kiss and she smiled shyly. "You worry too much. Anyone would think you're a chick!" Then there was that awkward silence.  
  
"Well, I should let you get your sleep." He said as he got off the bed.  
  
Without realising what she was doing Corrin's hand reached out and held his wrist. "Stay with me?" she asked shyly.  
  
He nodded, finally smiling like he had her. He pulled the covers back, climbed into bed with her, then let her nuzzle into his chest to get comfortable. Stroking her hair lightly the pair drifted off into a blissful sleep. 


	13. Albie returns

**Chapter Thirteen**  
  
Corrin pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and brushed an eyelash from her cheek. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with the view.   
  
"They say the vainer you are, the more likely you are to get wrinkles at an early age" Dom said as he sat in the bed admiring her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned to him. "Do they now? They're probably all ugly anyway whoever it was." She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Dom. "Come on, time to get up."  
  
"Good morning." Brian said as Corrin walked out of the caravan. She stretched her arms and smiled contently.  
  
"Morning. Sleep ok?"  
  
"Yeah I did actually. How about you?" he poured himself a coffee from the pot sitting on the small fire that was lit.  
  
"Like a baby."  
  
The silence between them was classic! Brian was dying to hear what Corrin had to say but she wasn't gonna spill. But she still kept him guessing with that stupid grin of hers.  
  
"So are you gonna tell me or what?" he finally asked.  
  
Corrin thought for a moment then smiled. "No."  
  
"Gonna tell what?" Dom asked as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "What are you scheming?" he said, walking straight up to Corrin and planting the softest kiss ever on her lips. Corrin smiled then looked back at Brian.  
  
Brian was in shock, I mean he was dumbstruck. "That's all I needed to know." He said, that wide smile from ear to ear across his face. He walked off and back into the tent, to let Mia know no doubt.  
  
"You think we scared him enough?" Corrin said as she sat down with her coffee. Dom walked over and poured himself a cup then sat next to her.  
  
"Yeah, we could've gone for something more outrageous but I'll settle for that." There goes that awkward silence again.  
  
"Just to get things straight. Do I assume we, as in us, are a 'when you feel like it' thing or something else?" Corrin had to ask. She wasn't one to muck around when it came to stuff like this.  
  
Dom nodded. "Well, I guess really it's up to you. We can take it slow if you like, no titles or anything."  
  
"Lets see how things go." She said reaching for his hand and holding it in hers.  
  
  
By the afternoon everyone was packed and ready to head back into town. Brian couldn't keep his fat mouth shut so everyone knew what had happened that morning. The guys thought it was excellent but it wasn't exactly like Corrin and Dom were girlfriend/boyfriend. Just, together.  
  
A week passed with everybody getting back into racing and stuff. Dom and Corrin went out on the odd occasion to the movies or for a drink at a bar. Nothing too serious like sleeping over or anything like that had been discussed or had come into the picture.  
  
It was now Friday afternoon and everyone had gathered at the garage for end of week drinks. Business had picked up a little, not a lot but more than usual.  
  
"Have you showed her yet?" Letty asked as she handed Dom another beer. He gave her that menacing look, only playing though, then smiled innocently to Corrin.   
  
She sat between his legs on the concrete. She looked up at Dom and asked, "Showed me what?"  
  
"Nothing, not a thing. You keep drinkin' and I'll keep, doing uh, whatever I was doing." He said, smiling like he was hiding something.  
  
Corrin stood up and towered over him while he sat. "Showed me what?" she demanded. He smiled then took another swig of his beer. "Does this have anything to do with my car you've had for like the past two days?"  
  
"Hey Leon. Did that geek working for Harry say what time he'll be here?" Dom asked ignoring Corrin.  
  
"Yeah. About four thirty, haha!" Leon said mocking Albie's voice.  
  
"Letty! What is he hiding?" Corrin asked walking over to Letty.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and had a drink. "Sorry girl, can't tell ya. My lips are sealed." She looked at Mia and both her and Letty slapped each other a fiver.  
  
Corrin looked over at the cars in the garage with covers over them. Dom saw her and quickly went to block her from taking them off. "Aw come on Dom, just let me have a little peak." She complained trying to walk past his grip. He picked her up but she still squirmed.  
  
"You're not looking, not yet anyway, so just sit down and enjoy the afternoon."  
  
Frowning she returned to her seat and looked over at Brian, her bottom lip hangin' out. "You told them didn't you?"  
  
Brian looked as innocent as ever. "Told them what?"  
  
"You told them I hated surprises."  
  
Brian laughed. "Hell yeah." He admitted. Just then the Ford from Harry's pulled up and out popped Albert. The girls had still to meet Albie.  
  
"Hey guys," he said waving to them as he got out.   
  
Letty cracked up laughing when she caught her first glimpse of him.  
  
"Letty!" Corrin said throwing a rag at her. "That's not polite." She herself laughed a little but tried to hide it.  
  
"I'm sorry I cant help it." She said, tears forming in her eyes from her laughter.  
  
"Hows it going? Wow more people to meet. Hi girls I'm Albie." He said waving in his usual fashion.  
  
Mia and Letty managed to say hi and introduced themselves. "Hi Albie, I'm Corrin." She said getting up and shaking his hand. She noticed his grip on hers was a bit strong but shrugged it off.  
  
"Hello Corrin." He said, a sort of evil smile on his face.  
  
Corrin watched as he walked away. She could have sworn she'd seen those eyes before. But where? Vince walked over to give Albie a hand while the others laughed about Albie behind his back.  
  
"Hello Clarice." Letty said mocking the way Albie had said hello to Corrin. They all cracked up laughing because it sounded so much like how he had said it.  
  
"Aw come on guys, leave the poor guy alone." Corrin said as she sat down on Dom's lap. She was laughing also but she felt they shouldn't be acting the way they were in front of him.  
  
Vince walked inside carrying two NOS tanks then walked back to grab the remaining two.  
  
Albie left, without forgetting to wave and say goodbye. Corrin couldn't help but feel he knew they were mocking him and it made her feel bad.  
  
"Come on Corrin, lighten up. We were just havin' some fun with the guy." Leon said.  
  
Corrin looked up and smiled. "Yeah I know. Just, next time try not to laugh in his face. Save it for after he's left. Would you like it if someone did that to you?"  
  
"Hell I'd probably kill the fucker who'd laugh in my face." Vince said, leaning back in his chair. They all laughed, as in laughing at his face but he didn't get it.  
  
"Ok, hop up for a sec and I'll be back soon with your surprise." Dom said picking Corrin up and off his lap. She watched him walk into the garage and close the doors while he worked.  
  
"You guys all know about this don't you?" She asked looking at all of their smiling faces. "Come on just give me a clue, I wont tell I promise." None of them said a word so she sat back and stared at all them. Within a few seconds they were all locked in a staring competition.  
  
Half an hour later Dom opened the garage doors, his overalls tied around his waist and smiled triumphantly. "You ready for this?"  
  
Corrin jumped up and stood beside him. "Which one which one?" she asked eagerly. He pointed out the cover closest to her and she quickly pulled the cover off.  
  
Her blue mitsi eclipse had a new paint job, the blue a bit brighter. Down the side of it was the emblem of the DT Team, she had a new spoiler, blue neon lights below, a boar exhaust pipe, the works. Her eyes were in shock. "Thank you so much." She said giving him a hug. The NOS tanks had been installed and she was now officially part of the team with the stickers all over her car. She gave him a kiss on the lips then jumped in the drivers seat.  
  
"Tonight's the night folks. Lets get ready." Dom said signalling them that it was time to get ready for the race. 


	14. It's on now!

**Chapter Fourteen**  
  
Corrin drove along the streets of LA in the newer version of her old car. She had called Dom an hour before hand to let him know she'd be late for the race tonight so for them just to head on without her and she'd meet them there. She couldn't believe her luck on how things had turned out for her over here in such little time. Finding an amazing group of friends, who were now like her extended adoptive family. And finding something with Dom. She had never even considered Dom in any way of attraction when she first met him, but to have him open himself to her, to tell her his deepest fears and troubles, just made them even closer. She smiled thinking of him, her foot pressing down on the accelerator to speed up. She couldn't wait to see him.  
  
  
"You come back for more exhaust in your face or you just here to watch from the sidelines old man?" Mack said as he walked up to Dom.  
  
Dom shook his head looking at this kid. "Shouldn't you be studying for your SAT's or something?"  
  
Mack laughed. "That's funny. I'll have to remember that one." He smiled like the cocky bastard he was and walked off toward his car, no doubt to discuss what the race terms were to be tonight. The winner always made the terms.  
  
"Come on bro, don't let him get to you." Vince said standing over Dom's shoulder.  
  
Dom looked back and nodded. "He doesn't have half the shit I got." He smiled then walked toward where the cars were parked. "Corrin turned up yet?"  
  
Letty glanced at her watch and shook her head. "Naw, she should be here any minute."  
  
"Hey Dominic. How you doing?" a blond, slim and curvaceous chick said as she slithered up to Dom.  
  
He gave her a sideward glance then remembered her name. "Monica! What a surprise! I thought you might have been stuck at home nowadays taking care of your kids." He faked a smile and mumbled under his breath, "all five of them."  
  
She smiled seductively then looked at Letty as she hooked her arm into Dom's. He looked at her as if to say, 'what the hell are you up to?' "The word on the street is, you're now an available man." Monica looked up at Dom and smiled.  
  
"Yeah well I think his girlfriend might have something to say about that." Letty said, standing up and advancing toward Monica.  
  
"Oh yeah Letty. Like what?" Monica said stepping up to Letty.  
  
"Like take your greasy bleach blond piece of shit hands off my man." Corrin's voice broke as she stood watching the scene unfold. Her 5'9" figure towered over the scene taking all attention to herself. She had taken her time tonight because she came down with a case of that age old worry of 'what am I gonna wear?' Wearing knee-high leather boots, a long black skirt with slits on both sides going all the way up to her thigh and a black short singlet with straps that criss-crossed over her belly, she stood with her hands on her hips eyeing Monica up.  
  
Dom sat there, relishing in the catfight all over him. He walked over toward Corrin and wrapped his arms around her waist. "There you are."  
  
Corrin wrapped her arm around his head, making sure not to take her eyes off Monica. "You step up to my mate again," she said referring to Letty, "and you wont have a leg to stand on. Go find yourself a pimp!"  
  
Monica nodded, watching her back as she left the group.  
  
Dom picked Corrin up and swirled her around. "I love it when you get possessive."  
  
Corrin smiled. "Wow, I like could've had my ass totally kicked by now." She said in a sigh of relief. "So, when's the race?"  
  
"Yo Dom! Mack wants to see you." Jesse said as he came running up to them.   
  
Corrin shuddered at the sound of his name. That guy had some serious issues. Dom rubbed her arm as he went to walk off. "You ok?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Fine, just go kick some ass!"  
  
Dom walked over to Mack, his team in tow. "So, whats the deal?"  
  
"We race. But the stakes are different. You win, you take your title back and you take my car." Mack said, that smug grin on his face.  
  
Dom lifted an eyebrow and looked at his car. It was a piece of work but something didn't seem right. "And if you win?"  
  
"If I win?" he said rubbing his chin, scheming to himself. "I take her." He finally said pointing behind Dom.  
  
All eyes focused on what Mack had pointed to. As the crowd parted Corrin stood there dumbstruck. She was being put up as the trophy of this race.  
  
Dom looked at Corrin then back at Mack. His eyes were filled with anger as he advanced toward Mack. "What do you want with her?!" he asked between gritted teeth.  
  
Mack smiled. "I think she's cute. What does it matter to you anyway? You could have any girl here at your beck and call. This one's no different."  
  
Corrin couldn't hold back any more. "Did you just escape from a psychiatric hospital or something? I AM NO MANS PRIZE!"  
  
Mack went to brush a loose strand of hair away from her face but she quickly slapped his hand away.  
  
"No deal." Dom said as he turned to walk away.  
  
Mack rolled his eyes. "Dominic?" he sang. "Come on old man. I was just playin'. Lets make it 10 G same as last time. You in?"  
  
Dominic had his back facing Mack, anger building inside of him. He wanted this race. He wanted Mack's ass to finish behind his. "I'm in!" he said without turning around.  
  
Jesse, Brian, Leon and Vince all looked at each other. "Yo dawg, you keep an eye on that Dom. Make sure he don't get into no trouble." Leon said before running off to his car.   
  
"Yeah, do that, I'll watch girls and make sure they're not a part of any of this." Brian said.  
  
Vince nodded then turned to Jesse. "You keep an eye on that Mackenzie. He's shady as shit and he's plannin' somethin' to do with Corrin."  
  
Jesse nodded then both ran to their cars and headed to the strip.  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of that guy. I mean, who does he think he is? God's gift?" Mia said as she got out of Letty's car and closed the door.  
  
Letty also closed her door and shook her head. "Corrin's good, she can take care of herself. But that guy is one crazy fuck and I think we should keep an eye out for her."  
  
Mia nodded, walking over to the edge of the road. "Yeah well, obviously this guy doesn't know who he's up against."  
  
Dom and Mack's cars drove up to the start line. The feelings of losing that Dom had felt last week came rushing back to him as he watched Hector raise his hands. 'Think straight Dominic. Think of you're team. Think of you're sister.' He thought to himself.  
  
The cars sped off and down the road in a similar fashion as last week. Only this time Mack was in the lead. The pair thrashed their gears as they both competed for the same thing that had not been mentioned in the terms. But they each knew what it was.  
  
"So do you have any idea why Mack would want you so bad?" Mia asked as the trio watched the boys go head to head.  
  
Corrin looked down, her hand rubbing against her cut on her belly. "No. None at all."  
  
Letty watched this then it dawned on her.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"This grocery shopping thing ain't that bad." Letty said pushing the trolley across the front of the store.  
  
Mia looked around, watching for Corrin's face. "Yeah well, that still doesn't explain what's taking Corrin so long. Lets go find her lost ass."  
  
Letty watched as a group of people walked out of the sauce isle and past her and Mia. Without realising it she accidentally bumped into a guy with her trolley. "Sorry." She said looking up. She had seen the steel blade of the pocketknife flash back into its case. Those cold blue eyes frowned at her before walking off.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
"It was Mack!" Letty said realising Corrin had been stabbed. But what for?  
  
"HE WON!! WOOHOO!!" Mia screamed as she ran up to Brian and hugged him.  
  
Corrin looked around and smiled at all the happy and excited people cheering for Dom as he drove back up to the start line. Before she could go over to Dom someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the light and out of the crowd. 


	15. Time to Party

**Chapter Fifteen**  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Letty demanded as she pulled Corrin out of the crowd.  
  
Corrin was stunned, she had no idea what Letty was referring to. "What are you talking about? Tell you what?"  
  
"That Mackenzie stabbed you in the supermarket!"  
  
Corrins face went expressionless. She didn't know what to say. "How did you know?" she finally said quietly.  
  
"I saw him Corrin, I just didn't recognise him till tonight." Letty saw the terrified look on Corrin's face. "I'm sorry for hounding you but you have to know, if he's being an asshole to you and you're not telling anyone, something serious will happen one day. God! The bastard stabbed you in a public place for gods sake!"  
  
"It wasn't like he stabbed me completely. Just a little scratch. That's why I didn't want anyone to worry. I'm still standing, I'm fine."  
  
"Hey you." Dom said coming up from behind and putting his arms around Corrin.  
  
She turned her frown into a smile as she heard his voice. "Congratulations!"  
  
Letty was genuinely concerned about how Corrin was handling all this. The guy was a nutter after all! "Yeah, congratulations Dom." She said, patting him on the shoulder then walking off. "We'll continue this talk later Corrin."  
  
Corrin faked a smile, "Ok then." She looked back at Dom and saw a totally different side of him. From the first time she had met him up until the beginning of today he didn't possess the sparkle in his eye. "So you finally got it back?" she said as they began walking back towards her car.  
  
He smiled like a child in a candy store and looked around. "I guess I did. There's a party back at our house. You comin'?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "What a stupid question, even you have half a brain. Of course I'm comin'. I'll race ya back!"  
  
As the DT team left the strip hoards of police vehicles once again tried their best to break the scene up.  
  
Corrin had to stop off and grab a few things from Brian's apartment first so she showed up half an hour after the party started. She opened the door and was greeted with music blasting, beer bottles clinking together and a lot of drunken people dancing and swaying in the living room and dining room. She smiled. It had been a while since she had been to a party. Spotting Dom in the far corner, she hung her jacket on the hook, placed her overnight bag in the closet then walked over to him.  
  
He watched as she moved from the door to him. How could someone be as beautiful yet strong as her? She truly did amaze him. "You know if you keep disappearing like this on me all the time I'm gonna have to put a leash around you." He said as she approached him.  
  
"Like that is ever gonna happen. Where is everyone?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Mia and Brian went to get more alcohol, Letty's over there talking to some guy, Jesse is mucking around in the kitchen and Leon and Vince are here with me." As he said that both Leon and Vince put their heads in Corrin's view and smiled like the clowns they were.  
  
"Sweet! So. Who's gonna dance with me?" she asked, taking a long drink of Dom's beer. She nearly downed half the bottle so he looked kinda disappointed when she gave it back to him.  
  
"I don't dance." Dom said grabbing another bottle.  
  
"Neither do we." Both Vince and Leon said at the same time.  
  
Corrin threw her arms up in the air and turned around. "Fine! I'll go dance by myself." She said walking into the crowd and gettin' down with everyone who was there. Her favourite song came on (Bass in the place London by Public Domain - for anyone who's ever heard of it) and her whole body began to bump and grind with the music.   
  
Dom felt satisfied knowing that she was all his, in a matter of speaking. His eyes couldn't take themselves away from the way she just moved to the rhythm. He was in a trance.  
  
"Yo Dom! The phone man." Jesse said as he gave the portable phone to Dom.  
  
"Who is it Jess?" he said, still not taking his eyes off her.  
  
Jesse took another drink and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man. Sounds important."  
  
Dom walked outside onto the porch, in an effort to get away from the loud music and to hear the person on the phone. "Yeah, speak to me." He said in a rush to get back inside.  
  
"Good evening is this Dominic Vincent Toretto?" the man on the other side asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
  
"My name is officer Cory Smith of the Los Angeles Police department."  
Dom immediately began to think back to the truck heists. What if Lance got his memory back? What if he's told them the real story? What if they're gonna arrest them when things are just starting to get back on track? Oh shit!  
"I am calling to inform you that a Brian Earle O'Conner and Mia Maree Toretto have been involved in a high speed accident and are now down at Cedars-Sinai emergency department getting treated. Mr Toretto? Mr Toretto are you there?" 


	16. Just when you thought it was perfect...

**Chapter Sixteen**  
The moment the officer had said which hospital they were at he had dropped the phone and ran back inside. He burst through the door and frantically scanned the room for anyone. "VINCE!" he shouted as he ran across the room, pushing bodies out of his way.   
  
Vince put his guitar down and looked up at the old guy. "Yo, whats wrong brother?" he asked as he got up.  
  
"Mia and Brian have been in an accident. Round up the gang. We're going down to the hospital." Dom grabbed his jacket then raced out the door.   
  
Just as it closed Corrin came jogging down the stairs. She looked oddly at the door then back into the living room. "What's going on?" she asked as Vince pushed people out the door and Leon found car keys and sober drivers.  
  
"Brian and Mia were in an accident and are at the hospital. Dom's gone down now and we're just getting these clowns out then we're off." Vince said in between kicking guys off couches and throwing them out the door.  
  
Corrin's face dropped. "Brian and Mia?" she grabbed her jacket and her keys then raced for the door.  
  
"Yo Corrin WAIT!" Letty called out. She ran after Corrin and caught her at the car door. "You can't go like this, you can barely see for Christ sakes."  
  
She was right. Corrin's eyes were now blurred with tears waiting to fall down. "I have to get there Letty. I can't sit around here." She pleaded.  
  
Letty put her arm around Corrin and directed her toward the Sylvia. "Come on girl, we'll take my car. Don't worry, they'll be fine." She reassured her. But even Letty was sceptic about how they were.  
  
  
"Dr Hayes to emergency room three, Dr Hayes." The nurse at the front desk paged across the speakers.  
  
Dom had been sitting in the waiting room for half an hour so far and nobody had a clue on what was happening with Mia and Brian. You're supposed to take care of her. You're supposed to protect her, now look what you've done. All in the sake of perving at your girlfriend. Then it dawned on him. He had left Corrin at home when her own 'brother' was lying in a bed somewhere around here. How could you be so insensitive!  
  
"Dominic?" Corrin called out as she ran into the waiting room. As soon as he saw her he bundled her up in a hug and rocked her as the pain of both was mirrored in the other person. She pulled back but didn't let go. "Where are they? Are they ok? What happened? What -"  
  
Dom placed a finger of her lips. "Shhhhh. Calm down. The doctors will be out shortly to answer your questions." He wiped her running mascara from her cheeks then pulled her to sit beside him. She held her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, listening to the low thump thump of his heart beating.  
  
"Yo dawg, you heard anything?" Leon asked as him and the boys walked up and did their handshake with Dom.  
  
"Nope. Notta thing. I wish just somebody would fuckin give me some sense of what's happening." Dom replied, tightening his grip on Corrin.  
  
Letty sat down between the boys and rested her head on Leon's shoulders.  
  
Fifteen minutes turned into two hours. The only information disclosed was that they were both in surgery and it was impossible to tell when the doctor would be finished. As soon as any other information was available the nurse would return.  
  
Dom looked around and watched his family, all that he had, in this one little room. Letty had fallen asleep on Leon's lap, Vince was sleeping in the sitting position with Jesse and Leon on either side of his shoulders. Then there was Corrin, still leaning against his chest. She hadn't been able to fall asleep yet so the both of them just stayed quiet in the company of each other. "You should get some sleep. You're gonna be no use to me if you're half awake when we hear somethin'." He whispered quietly in her ear. He stroked her long, caramel hair all the way down its length in an effort to put her to sleep.  
  
She yawned feeling the exhaustion coming on. But as long as Dom was awake, she was awake too. "I can't sleep. Have to wait for the doctor." The silence fell between them again. Corrin moved and got off his lap. She stood stretching her arms over her head then yawned again. "They're bound to have a coffee machine around here. You want?" she asked as she fished around in her pockets for some spare change. She was still dressed in what she had worn to the race but had her knee length leather jacket on over the top.  
  
Dom smiled that cute, tired smile of his. "I would love a coffee. Thanks." He watched her solemnly walk off, heading in any direction she wanted to. Sooner or latter she'd find one. He leaned one arm on the table beside him and stretched his long frame across the couch they were on. It was four in the morning and still not a word had been said. He closed his eyes. Only for a little while Toretto. Without realising he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Mr Toretto?" a softly spoken nurse said as she stared at the nameless faces. "Mr Dominic Toretto?" she called again.  
  
Dom's eyes flew open at the sound of his name. He shook himself awake then pushed himself off the couch. "That's me. What's happened? Where's Mia? Is she ok?"  
  
"Calm down Mr Toretto. Mia is doing well. She's out of surgery but the doctor still has her under observation but I'm afraid her injuries are quiet serious."  
  
Corrin walked into the waiting room carrying two cups of coffee and saw Dom talking to the nurse. She rushed over and placed the cups down on the coffee table. "What's going on? How are they?"  
  
Dom placed his arm around her and she listened to the nurse continue. "Look, I think it's best if I take you to go see Dr Hayes and Dr Smith and let them explain the severity of the situation. It might pay to bring your coffee." She offered a smile but it was pitiful.   
  
"Oh god something's wrong Dom. I can feel it." Corrin said as she began to panic. She hadn't started crying yet, and didn't feel like crying but she knew she wasn't far off.  
  
"Come on hun. Let's get this over with. The sooner we know, the sooner we can figure out what to do." Dom reassured her as they walked hand in hand behind the nurse.  
  
  
"My name is Dr Hayes and I was the surgeon for Mia Toretto's injuries." He began. Dom and Corrin looked at each other then back at the doctor. "Mia suffered a severe concussion from the impact of the crash when her head hit the steering wheel. Now, her legs were trapped for some time beneath the steering wheel so it was imperative that we get circulation back into them. But that was fine. She's a strong girl and we feel she will pull through this with no adverse affects."  
  
Dom let out a sigh of relief. "That's excellent Doctor, thank you, thank you so much." Dom said, holding back his emotions.  
  
Corrin smiled. She felt relieved for Mia's sake but something still didn't feel right. "What about Brian? How's he doing?" she asked in anticipation.  
  
She looked over at Dr Smith and saw him frown. "I'm afraid it's not good news." 


	17. No more crying.

**Chapter Seventeen**  
  
"Brian suffered the impact of the accident."  
  
Corrin shook her head. "Wait, hold up a minute here. Now, what accident, nobody has said shit about an accident. I want to know the full story." Corrin demanded.  
  
"The car they were driving along was hit by another vehicle coming out of a side street going 120mph. The car they were travelling in slammed straight into a power pole on the passenger's side. The side intrusion bars on the drivers side probably saved Mia's life, but were unable to take the force off the passenger." He explained.  
  
Corrin couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
Dr Smith thought it best to continue, let everything sink in at once. "Brian is in a coma. And in the unlikely event of him ever waking up from that coma, there is a 90 per cent chance he will be clinically brain-dead."  
  
"Oh god no." Corrin broke down crying. Dom got off his chair and held her through her sobs.  
  
Dr Smith looked away, allowing them their moment. "I am sorry." He said before getting up and leaving the room for Dom and Corrin to be alone.  
  
She pulled away. "Oh god Dom, what's gonna happen? Does that mean we have to turn the machine off? How could this have happened?"  
  
It killed Dom to see anyone hurting like this. "We'll figure something out baby. I promise. But right now he just gotta hope for that ten per cent chance of him wakin' up fine. Ok?"  
  
She broke down in sobs again as he kissed her forehead and held her close.  
  
  
"Do you think they've heard by now?" Vince asked as he paced back and forth. They had all woken up to find Dom and Corrin missing and expected them to be back any minute with news on Mia and Brian.   
  
"I don't know bro." Leon said quietly. The mood in the room was depressing.  
  
Letty looked up, her soulful eyes casting a glance on Dom holding Corrin as he they walked back to the waiting room. "Oh shit, what happened?" she said as she jumped off the couch and ran up to give them both a hug. "How's Mia? And Brian, what about Brian?" she asked eager to rest her mind at ease.  
  
Dom let Corrin walk over to the couch to sit. He watched her as he replied, "Mia's good. She'll be fine. It's Brian. He's not lookin' so great." He rubbed his head and it finally hit him how tired he was.  
  
Letty sighed. "How bad is he?"  
  
"He's in a coma, and if he ever wakes up from that, he'd be a vegetable. He took the impact. Shit!" he said sitting down. He felt somehow responsible for this.  
  
Letty sat down and rubbed his back. "It'll be all good Dom. You watch." She reassured him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as he lifted his head from his hands. "Since when did you become so optimistic?" he laughed, only a little.  
  
"Since I dumped yo ass and realised there was life after Dominic Toretto." She joked, giving him a playful shove.  
  
He smiled then looked over and saw how expressionless Corrin was for once. She didn't have that light about her, that glow. He got up and walked toward her, kneeling in front of her and holding her hands. "You need some sleep." She stared blankly at the floor beside him. "Come on, I'll get one of the guys to take you back to my place and you can stay there. I don't want you to be alone." She still didn't move. It was like she was in a trance. "Corrin? Babe what's up?"  
  
She moved her head and stared blankly at Dom. "I can't leave Dom. I have to stay with Brian. I have to know he's ok."  
  
Dom got off the ground and sat beside her. "We're here. I'll stay and wait."  
  
"No! I'm staying." She said, hardening herself up. Listen to yourself Corrin. You sound pathetic!  
  
"That's fine. You can do that." He stood up seeing a nurse walk by then quickly ran after her. "Excuse me? I was wondering if you knew when Mia Toretto or Brian O'Conner could have visitors?" he asked.  
  
She smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry but after a surgical procedure it's usually best to leave visiting for a day or two. Give the patient time to recuperate a little." She smiled then walked off down the hallway. He turned around like he had been shot down and walked back to the group. "Looks like we're of no use around here folks. Lets go home and get some rest, all of us."  
  
Corrin stood and grabbed her jacket. She wouldn't have left if he was staying but she knew if he was leaving too that meant no visitors were allowed. It was now 7 in the morning and the cool LA morning sun had been replaced with dark grey clouds.  
  
"Well. We should head back to our own houses. Give us a breather, you know. Dom, if you hear anything, anything at all, call us." Letty said as she gathered Leon and Jesse up off the couch.  
  
"Will do. You guys take care." Corrin walked up to him and just hugged him. "What was that for?" he asked, a little stunned that she was the one hugging him.  
  
Corrin pulled back and smiled. "You looked like you needed a hug."  
  
Brushing a strand of hair from her face he pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Come on. Lets go before we become a part of the furniture."  
  
  
They pulled up the drive in Dom's RX-7. Corrin was thankful that the weather was miserable. She liked the heat, but she especially loved the sound of rain on a roof. She held his hand as she rested her head on his shoulders. "Are you ok Dom?" she asked, just curious to see how he was taking everything.  
  
He opened the door and they walked inside, kicking the odd beer bottle out of the way. "I'd be better if this place wasn't such a mess." He frowned at the leftovers of the party last night.  
  
Corrin took her jacket off and placed it on the hook, then took Dom's off and did the same. "Well, why don't you take a bath or a shower or whatever and I'll make a start on this place." She said as she pushed him slightly toward the staircase.  
  
"No way, you're just as tired as I am and this is my house. You go have a bath first or whatever and I'll clean up." He protested trying to get past her tall figure.  
  
"No! Now go Mr Toretto before I seriously get psycho!" she laughed a little to lighten the air. She leaned in and gave him the best kiss they had had so far.  
  
"If you insist." He bounded up the stairs, taking three steps at a time.  
  
Corrin turned around and inspected the mess. "What have I got myself into?" she evaluated the piles of empty cans and bottles on the floor and rubbish for miles. It was a good way to get her mind off everything though. Especially the thought of losing the only sibling she's known forever. 


	18. Letty plays detective

**Chapter Eighteen**  
  
Dom walked down the stairs, a towel wrapped around his waist and his rippling chest gleaming with small dewdrops of water. As he reached the bottom of the staircase he stood back stunned. His whole house was clean, the faint smell of lavender in the air. Furniture had been dusted, carpet had been vacuumed, tables polished, dishes washed and dried. He couldn't believe it. And he had only been upstairs for thirty minutes. "Corrin?" he called out as he walked into the living room. "Corrin?" he walked into the kitchen but she wasn't there. The rain had started to fall so she wasn't outside. Turning around he noticed her small delicate frame curled in a ball on the couch. He smiled then walked over to her. Making sure his towel was wrapped sufficiently around his waist as he picked her up and began to carry her up the stairs, not even straining.   
  
Corrin stirred as he walked up the stairs. "Shhh" he said placing a kiss on her forehead as he laid her down on his king size bed.   
  
Her eyes blinked as he came into focus. "Hey" she said lazily.  
  
"You should get some rest." He said as he got off the bed and walked over to find him some boxer shorts.  
  
Corrin pulled herself out of bed and yawned. She walked over to his dresser and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Hey what are you doing? Get back into bed!" Dom said walking out of the bathroom and back into the room.  
  
Corrin ran her hand over her eyes and shook her head. "I look like shit."   
  
Dom walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful. Go take a long hot bath. It'll make you sleep better." He gave her a slight push as she walked to the bathroom.  
  
She ran the bath, put loads of bubble bath in then finally sat down in the steaming water. She laid back, her head resting on the ledge of the bath. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts fade with the steam. So relaxing.   
  
Dom wasn't so sure if this was the right thing to do but he was worried that maybe she had fallen asleep in the bath or something after three quarters of an hour. He approached the door, a little hesitant at first, and knocked lightly. "Corrin? You ok in there?" She didn't answer. He tried the door handle and it was unlocked so without a second thought he walked straight in.  
  
"I was wondering if you had the balls to do that." She said sitting in a floating mass of soap and bubbles.  
  
He laughed and shook his head. Suddenly he realised she was sitting naked in front of him, not that he could see anything because of the bubbles. "You're gonna turn into a prune if you stay in there any longer." He said as he went to get her a towel. As he reached into the cupboard he noticed the bulging substance in his pants. This was hardly the time to get all horny over her, although his dick didn't seem to care. "Here ya go." He said handing her the towel then quickly exiting from the bathroom.  
  
She looked at him oddly then smiled.  
  
She walked back into the bedroom in her boxer shorts and singlet, feeling a lot better than before. She looked around and noticed Dom wasn't there. But the bed lured her anyway. Just as she was about to snuggle under his soft covers he walked in carrying a tray.  
  
"Hey, you gotta eat before you sleep." He growled.  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked at the tray. Cream cheese bagels, bacon and egg bagels, orange juice and fruit. "You shouldn't have done this Dominic. I know you're just as tired as I am."  
  
"I'm worried about you. You're taking the shit end of this deal and I feel bad."  
  
"Like you said, if I hope for that ten percent then it should be fine. Look I don't wanna talk about this. Not now." She placed the untouched bagel back on the plate and leaned back onto the headboard of the bed.  
  
Dom shook his head and placed the tray on the ground. "That's your problem Corrin. You get everybody to put all their problems onto you and you help them out. That's all good but what happens when you have problems that you cant handle by yourself. You're keeping it to yourself and I don't like it. We're in this together, don't forget I have a sister in hospital." He growled again.  
  
"That's my problem, right there. Your sister is lying in that hospital too and here you are worrying about me when you should be worrying about her." She yelled back in an equal pitch. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off. I think we just both need some sleep." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into bed with her.  
  
He pulled her closer to him as they both settled down. "Guess what?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Rolling her eyes she replied, "What?"  
  
"You look sexy when you're tired."  
  
  
Letty tossed and turned in her sleep. Thoughts of her minor accident kept flooding back to her. It had taken three months for her to get behind the wheel again after the last truck accident. Hearing about Brian and Mia's accident brought it all back to her. She jolted awake. Not the longest sleep she'd ever had but at least it was something. It was two in the afternoon and rained poured down outside her windows. She opened her curtains and looked down the street. Dom's RX-7 was parked up the driveway, the house was all shut up. 'At least they're getting some sleep.'  
  
She rubbed her eyes and walked downstairs. Pouring herself some juice, she sat down in the window seat looking out onto the street and stared longingly into the distant.  
  
She felt useless, like she needed to be helping her friends but she didn't know how. Feeling the need to leave the house she had a shower, got changed, grabbed her keys then ran to her car out in the rain. She drove slowly past Dom's house to see if anyone was awake but it looked eerily empty. She carried on driving for hours, no destination at all. As she pulled her engine to a soft purr she looked out the windows and around her. Without realising it, she had parked out the front of the LAPD. 'Maybe there is someone who could help me in there.' She thought as she got out and locked the car.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to a guy called Tanner?" Letty said self-consciously as she stepped up to the front desk. She had remembered the name from the stories Brian used to tell them about his short time in the force.  
  
A guy, in about his 40's wearing tan glasses was walking by at the same time, flicking through a file. "That's me. What can I help you with?" he said. As Tanner took a closer look, Letty's face seemed to remind him of something.  
  
"Look, I don't know why I'm here but I need to talk to you. It's concerning Brian O'Conner." She said a little uneasy with so many people around.  
  
Tanners face was surprised. "Sure, we'll talk in my office." She followed him in and sat down in front of his desk. "So, how can I help you with Brian?"  
  
"My best friend and him were in a car accident last night and nobody seems to be telling us anything about the accident and I was wondering if maybe you could help us."  
  
Then it clicked. "You're a part of that Toretto gang aren't you?" he fished through his drawers and pulled the old file out, mug shots through most of it. "His girlfriend." He said referring to Dominic.  
  
"EX girlfriend and the name's Letty. Look are you gonna help me or am I just wasting my breath?" Letty said, feeling uncomfortable about being there.  
  
"What kind of accident?" Tanner asked, putting the file away.  
  
Letty settled down in her chair. "A car accident, last night. Him and Mia are in hospital right now and the doctors aren't sure whether he's gonna make it or not."  
  
"Shit! Last night you say." He said as he dialled a number on his phone. "Yeah Tanner here. Get me the reports on traffic accidents in the," he covered the phone over, "Which area?" he asked Letty.  
  
"Ah, Glendale I think." She answered.  
  
"Yeah, you there? Glendale for last night. I want them on my desk in the next ten minutes." He hung the phone up and brushed a hand through his head. "Why do you wanna know what happened?" he finally asked, calming down a bit.  
  
"Because somethin' ain't right 'bout it."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, how come they're the ones in hospital when they didn't even cause the crash? It doesn't make sense and nobody knows anything about the second driver, hell I don't even think he was admitted to the hospital!" she said, thinking it over in her head.  
  
Just as she finished there was a knock on his office door and an office walked in carrying three small files and one larger file. "Thanks." Tanner said as he dismissed the officer. He flicked through, Letty trying to get an eye in too. Finally he came across it.  
  
"What does it say?" Letty asked eagerly.  
  
His eyes strained to let the details sink in. The kid had been like a son to him after all. He took his glasses off and rubbed his head in exasperation. "There was no one driving the second vehicle. It was completely empty." 


	19. Twisted Metal

**Chapter Nineteen**  
  
"That can't be right? Whaddya mean the vehicle was empty? How could it have hit them going so fast?" Letty's mind was in overhaul. What was he trying to say?  
  
"The report says that both vehicles are impounded and the second one is being investigated. If you like you could come down and check it out, you might a bit more about these cars then some of the people there." Tanner said standing from his chair.  
  
This was great. Letty was the centre of attention here trying to find the answers to the accident. "I'd appreciate that."  
  
The impound lot was full of cars that had been towed from parking spaces, stolen vehicles and vehicles that had been in accidents. Immediately from walking in there Letty spotted Mia's beat up Integra. Her head fell to one side as she approached the bundle of twisted metal and paint. A tear escaped her eye as she examined the damage, thoughts of Mia and Brian being stuck in the middle of this mess.  
  
Tanner could hardly believe his eyes as well. But he remained strong, trying not to let his personal feelings get the better of him. He cleared his throat and when Letty turned to him he said, "The second vehicle is this one right here."  
  
She walked around the front of him slowly. The car wasn't anything special. Just a Ford Explorer, bull bars on the front, big and stocky. The hood was quite twisted but other than that it was fine. She walked over and as she was about to look in the driver's side she turned and asked, "Is it alright for me to touch?" Tanner nodded so she proceeded.   
  
Yanking the door open she climbed inside and sat where the driver would have been. Lightly she tapped her hands on the steering wheel as she looked around for any sort of clue as to who might have been driving. She opened the glove box, which flew open with a loud thud. Empty. She checked the little compartments behind the steering wheel. Empty as well. "Has this car been emptied of its contents?" She yelled out as she asked Tanner.  
  
He flicked through the report and shook his head. "It was empty when they found it. Nothing in it anywhere."  
  
She nodded her head slowly, biting her lower lip as she did. She looked in the back but there was nothing. No car mats even. This car looked brand new, just out of the factory. So why didn't this all feel right. She flicked open the shade above her and out fell a silver chain with a cross on it. She picked it up and examined it closer. Looked like something that would belong to a girl.  
  
She quickly shoved the necklace into her pocket and got out of the car before Tanner could see what she was looking at. "What were the plates on the car?" she asked moving to the front to get a better look.  
  
"There were none. It's like this car never existed."  
  
Tanner walked Letty to her car, neither saying a word. "Look, let Brian know we're on this case and we'll find the person responsible." He turned away and began to walk across the street.  
  
"Hey Tanner." He turned. "Thanks." She said before climbing into her car. He gave her a wave and then she burned rubber and gassed it outta there. Without a second thought she pulled up at the apartment Jesse, Leon and Vince shared and ran upstairs to let them know what she had found. BANG BANG BANG! She knocked on the door as hard as she could to get them to wake up. Finally after shouting the building down Leon opened the door, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hey Let! What's up?" he said as he moved out of the way for her to storm in. "Yeah, sure. Come in." he said as he shut the door.  
  
"Something's up with that accident man. I can feel it in my bones." She said pacing back and forth.  
  
Leon yawned, scratched his belly then walked solemnly to the fridge. "Like what?" he pulled the milk carton out and drunk straight from the bottle.  
  
"Like the car was brand new. Didn't even have plates yet. No registration, no owner. There were no books, receipts, anything in the car, not even a car manual for god's sake. It was like someone had taken this car for a test drive and accidentally crashed it into Mia and Brian!" she held her head, still pacing as she thought of her options.  
  
Leon sat on the couch, his bare chest exposed along with his Snoopy boxer shorts. "So you think this shit was planned?"  
  
Letty shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to think. But who's ever this is, they know what the fuck is going on." She reached into her pocket and through the chain at Leon.  
  
He caught it a little off guard and examined the necklace. "Do you know how many people could have one of these in the state of California alone Letty? Probably hundreds!" he turned it over and read the initials on the back. "C M" he said out loud.  
  
"What's that?" Letty said, walking over and leaning towards the necklace.  
  
"Look, right here. You see that? Some kind of initials."  
  
Letty yanked it out of Leon's hands. "Come on, we gotta go tell Dom this. I mean, maybe if we got to the hospital Mia will be allowed visitors and she may be able to tell us something. Go wake the boys up."  
  
Leon reluctantly got off the couch and gathered the guys up. This was gonna be interesting. 


	20. The Silver Necklace

**Chapter Twenty**  
  
Corrin's eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the dark. She twisted her head and read the alarm clock on the bedside table closest to her. 5.30pm. She yawned a bit then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to see well. She rolled over the other way and was greeted with Dom's hardened features. His face, when he slept, contorted into a look of hard concentration. She ran her finger over his forehead and down the length of his cheek, barely touching his caramel skin. She smiled, thankful to have him at that moment, with her through all this. His arm rested on her waist while they had slept, not moving an inch. His body emanated a comfortable heat that would keep anyone warm during the coldest of nights. His breathing, slow and steady, sang her to sleep when she thought she'd just doze. She leaned in and planted the softest kiss on his lips in an effort to not wake him. But that failed.  
  
As she removed her lips from his a smile spread across his face. "What was that for?" he said, almost in a whisper.  
  
She smiled and leaned closer to him. "You just looked so adorable lying there I just had to take advantage of one innocent kiss." She said, leaning in and giving him another.  
  
He returned the kiss with more passion than intended, pulling her closer and stroking her hair as they entwined. He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him as their kiss intensified. The touch of her skin against his drove him wild, and the feel of her hair brushing against his neck tickled to the depths of him.  
  
She pulled up and sat, legs across his chest as they both stared at each other. She smiled, as she had a tendency of doing.  
  
"Now that is a way to wake up." He said smiling seductively at her. She bent down and they began to kiss again, his hands now on her waist pulling her down.  
  
BANG BANG BANG! The doorbell sounded, people shouted, fists banged against the door.  
  
"What the hell?" they both said at the same time. Corrin quickly slid off his chest as he also got up. They both ran down the stairs in their pyjama's and opened the door to find Letty, Leon, Jesse and Vince looking pretty tired on the porch.  
  
"What the hell do you call this?" Dom boomed as they all ran inside and into the living room.  
  
Corrin rushed in after them. "Have you heard anything? Did you go to the hospital?"  
  
"Naw girl, we ain't been up there." Vince said rubbing Corrin's back.  
  
"But Letty found something that could be of interest." Jesse said pushing Letty in front of him.  
  
Dom motioned for them all to sit as he turned the heater on to keep everyone comfortable. "What'd you find Letty?" He was a bit annoyed that him and Corrin were interrupted but if this were good news, it wouldn't matter.  
  
Letty cleared her throat. "I'm gonna make us some coffee. You guys want?" she asked, feeling the dry raspiness in the back of her throat.  
  
They all agreed so she went off to put the jug on. "Letty, you wanna hand?" Corrin asked as she got up and walked into the kitchen with Letty.  
  
"So, you told him yet?" Letty asked, taking the cups out of the cupboard.  
  
Corrin froze in mid-stance as she pulled the coffee tin out. "Not really. Just hasn't been the right time. Too much on both our minds."  
  
Letty nodded. "Fair enough." She threw her arm around Corrin while the jug boiled. "How you holdin' up girl?"  
  
Corrin smiled, feeling a lot relaxed since her sleep. "Good, I can manage. I just hope Brian can do the same." She looked down at the floor and remembered that she had told herself no more tears.  
  
"That's the way girl. None of us can do nothing but be there. It's all up to them." The jug whistled and Letty made the six cups of coffee for all of them.  
  
They walked back into the lounge and had a seat where there was one spare. Corrin sat in the armchair closest to the fire across the room from Dom.  
  
"Well, to start off, don't get angry with me Dom for doing what I did but I had to ease my mind at least."  
  
Dom's eyes tightened knowing that he may not like what she was gonna say.  
  
"I went to the police station to find out more about what happened and I spoke to Tanner. Brian's ex superior. I saw the wreckage of both cars. Mia's was a complete total! And the other car was fine. Just a little hood damage but nothing else. The damn thing was a four wheel drive for gods sake!" she took a sip then continued. "While I sat in the car of the second car I noticed it was empty. Hard not to notice it really but yeah. Anyway, I looked through everything and it was totally empty. But when I flipped the shade down on the drivers side this fell out." She threw the necklace to Dom who looked it over. "That's police evidence there but they don't know about it. There was no driver for the car Dom. No plates, no rego, no driver."  
  
Dom rubbed his fingers over the front of the cross. It looked familiar but then again, how many people owned one of these.  
  
"Yo bro, it's got some initials on it too." Leon said flipping the necklace over and pointing the letters out.  
  
Dominic read the letters out loud, a large frown on his face. "C M? What the hell does that stand for? Is that some kinda jeweller?"  
Corrin looked up as soon as she heard those initials. She ran over and yanked the chain out of Dom's hand.   
"What's wrong Corrin?" he asked as he stood beside her.  
  
She couldn't believe it. She absolutely couldn't believe it. Her mouth tried to speak but no words were coming out. Finally she said it. "This is mine."  
  
Everybody looked at her in disbelief. This was just way too much coincidence. "How can it be yours?" Dom asked stepping closer to her.  
  
She looked up, fear in her eyes. "Corrin Mandrake. That's what the initials stand for. I lost this the night of." She never finished her sentence.  
  
Dom looked confused, but at least he knew her last name now. "The night of what?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Thought you could run from me. Huh?" he said as he began tugging at his belt.  
  
Corrin tried to break free but she was pinned. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP M-" she screamed before he shoved a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Scream one more time bitch and I'll rip your throat out." He yanked at the silver cross around her neck and pulled it free.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Her head rolled as she remembered that Mack had taken her necklace that night. "SHIT!" she screamed. 


	21. Getting over herself..

**Chapter Twenty One**  
  
  
Dom held her shoulders as all colour drained from her already bleak features. "What?! What's wrong?"  
  
Corrin wasn't just upset, she was angry. She was so many things right now, her mind couldn't think straight. She looked at Letty and straightaway Letty knew who was responsible.  
  
"You're fucking kidding me." Letty let out slowly. She shook her head in anger.  
  
"Would somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on?!" Dom shouted. Just then the phone began to ring. Everybody turned but nobody made a run for it besides Dom. "Hello?" he growled into the phone. The features on his face lightened as he listened and nodded. "Ok, we'll be in soon." He hung the phone up and headed for upstairs. "That was the hospital. Mia's awake and asking after us." He disappeared into the bedroom and left everyone downstairs.  
  
Corrin knew what she had to do. There'd be plenty of time to let Dom know later. She grabbed her bag she had stashed in the closet, got changed in Mia's room into a pair of black cargo pants and a black woollen turtleneck, grabbed the keys to her car, then gassed it out of the house before anyone could know she was gone.  
  
She drove for ages, trying to figure out a plan. But no matter where she went she always ended up out the front entrance of the hospital. She parked her baby and walked in, past the waiting room they had spent the night in.   
  
"Can I help you ma'am?" the nurse behind the front counter asked with a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
Corrin looked around, not really knowing what to do. "Uh, hi. Um, I was wondering if Brian O'Conner was allowed visitors yet? I know he's in a coma and all, I just, I need to see him."  
  
The nurse frowned and looked sad. "I'm sorry but we only allow family to visit patients with such a serious condition. It must be hard to know your boyfriend like that?" she said offering a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Oh gosh, no, he's not my boyfriend. His girlfriend was in the same accident. I'm his adoptive sister." Her accent giving her away.  
  
The nurse looked at her sideways. "Well, in that case, he already has visitors with him so if you'd like to wait in the waiting room I'll come out when they've finished."  
  
"Thank you." Corrin said, pushing away from the counter and gingerly walking toward the waiting room.  
  
"Corrin? Hunny is that you?"  
  
Corrin turned around and tears started to fall as she saw the person calling out to her. "Mom?" she cried as Brian's mother enveloped her in a hug. His mother was a wreck. "Dad!" she said as she gave them both a hug. "How are you guys? Where are you staying? When did you get here?" Corrin said as his mother broke down crying again.  
  
"We're staying with some friends who live here. How have you been holding up?" his father said as he held back his emotion.  
  
"I'm good. I am." She tried to convince them. "How is he?" they walked over and sat down on the couches in the waiting room.  
  
Catherine, Brian's mom, wiped the tears from her face as she tried to find the words to explain. "It doesn't look good hunny. But he's a fighter and what we can see isn't always what he feels."  
  
Corrin nodded, fearing the worse. "I'm so glad you guys are here." She began crying. They sat in the waiting room for an hour or so, calming each other down before Gary, Brian's dad, stood up and stretched.  
  
"Well hunny, I'm gonna take your mom home to get some sleep. I think she'll feel a lot better knowing someone's here with him. You gonna be ok?" he asked as they all stood.  
  
Corrin nodded whole-heartedly. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You guys go home and get some rest. You must be exhausted from travelling." She rubbed Catherine on her back.  
  
"Oh, come here darling." She said hugging Corrin.   
  
"I love you mom." Corrin said purposely pronouncing her mom instead of what she'd usually call her real mum back in New Zealand.  
  
"Love you too hunny." Catherine said as she pulled away.  
  
Corrin and Gary hugged, "I love you dad."  
  
"You take care hunny. We'll see you later." He replied.   
  
She watched as they disappeared down the end of the corridor. Time to go see him. The nurse led her into the intensive care unit and down into a corridor of rooms with buzzing machines and grief stricken people entering and leaving. 'God this place is depressing,' she thought.  
  
She kept an eye out for Dom but Mia obviously must have been transferred to another area where she didn't require so much attention. The nurse pointed to the room and left her to do as she pleased. "Thank you." She whispered as she pushed the door open.  
  
The ECM machine beeped above his head to the right. The light above him illuminated his face in an eerie halo of white. He had a tube come from his nose, from his mouth, patches on his chest, needles in his arms. She kept watching him as she walked over to the side of his bed. She ran a finger over the bandage wrapped around his forehead. He looked so peaceful. So innocent. She bent over and placed a small kiss on his forehead then sat down.   
  
"Hey Brian." She said, sniffing away the tears. "How's it goin?" 'Yeah I don't feel stupid talking to myself.'  
She looked over his body and noticed how frail he looked. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "Oh god Brian, what have I done? Why didn't I just tell someone? Why didn't I just tell you?" she wiped the tears blocking her view. "Because I'm too fucking stubborn that's why! Good ol' Corrin can take care of herself. Doesn't need anybody's help. And look what's happened." She cried as she hung her head in his hand. "Oh God, what have I done to you Brian? This is all my fault."  
  
She stayed with her head on his hand for about an hour or two. It was about ten past ten when she finally came to and realised it was time for her to stop feeling sorry for herself and do something about the situation.  
  
"I have to go Brian." She said a lot calmer and a lot together. She bent over and kissed him again before letting go of his hand. "Love you big brother."  
  
She sat in her car in the parking lot wondering what she would do next. It was a Saturday night and what would he be doing right now? He'd be down at the strip. She smiled evilly as she turned the key in the ignition, put her foot on the gas and did a burnout of the car park.  
  
"CORRIN!" Dom called as he ran to the car park. As he reached where her car had been parked he threw his hands up in frustration then disappeared in the smoke. 


	22. Confronting the enemy.

**Chapter Twenty Two**  
  
  
She arrived at the street where the large group of street racers had gathered. Hey, she wasn't dressed for the occasion but at least she'd finally get a piece of him. She pulled up the middle, right behind his Subaru WRX.  
  
"Who the FUCK do you think you are?" she screamed as she got out of her car.  
  
Mack turned around from talking with Hector and Edwin and smiled upon laying eyes on Corrin. "Well hello, I didn't expect you down here."  
  
Not paying attention to the numerous amounts of people watching what was happening she stalked right up to him and punched him square in the nose. The crowd 'ooed' in anticipation as they watched how Mack would react.  
  
He held his nose for a while then looked up at her, that evil grin spread across his face. "Aw, baby. What was that for?" he wiped his bleeding nose with the back of his hand.  
  
"You nearly killed my brother and Mia," she screamed, pointing a finger in his face.   
  
He laughed and looked at everyone else. Then he whispered under his breath so only she could hear, "I'm surprised they're still alive."  
  
She screamed as she lunged for him again but was held back by his team members. She squirmed as she tried to break free.   
  
"Yo, dawg, what's she on about?" Edwin asked approaching, feeling genuine concern for Corrin.  
  
Mack laughed. "She thinks I caused Toretto's sisters accident! Ha! Not my fault the little bitch can't drive!"  
  
Hector shook his head and walked up to Mack. "Yo man, you betta not be callin' Mia that again. Not if you don't want your face rearranged."  
  
Mack flipped his pocketknife, which stood at the edge of Hector's shirt. "What you gonna do about it boy?" He smiled as Hector backed off. "See that's what I'm talkin' about." He turned and walked toward Corrin.  
  
"Look, Hector, Edwin. I know none of you know me but please, he caused their accident. You gotta believe me." Corrin pleaded.  
  
"Yo man, she's crazy! Listen to her rambling!" he called out to everyone.  
  
"YOU'RE THE CRAZY FUCK! YOU ARE!" she screamed as she continued to try and break free.  
  
"Yo, lett'er go man." Edwin stepped up with his crew.   
  
Mack looked at Edwin, then at Corrin and contemplated this. Finally nodding, he stepped back and walked over to his car. "This ain't over Corrin." He said before driving off.  
  
"You're damn right it ain't!" she said as she broke from Edwin's protective arm and got into her own car. She thrashed her gear into first and did yet another burnout of the street and after Mackenzie. There was no way she was gonna let him get away with what he did.  
  
  
"Did you find her?" Mia asked quietly as she sat up. Dom frowned and shook his head.  
  
"She drove off. Something's up and nobody's telling me." He said as he sat beside her and held her hand.  
  
Letty sighed. "Look, I gave her every opportunity to tell you but obviously she hasn't so I'm just gonna say it."  
  
Dom looked up confused like at Letty. "How do you know?"  
  
Letty began rubbing her hands together, getting all fidgety. "Mackenzie's been harassing Corrin. And I mean he's taken it way outta proportion now."  
  
Dom began to breath heavier listening to Letty explain. "Like how?" he asked between gritted teeth.  
  
"Like when we went grocery shopping he stabbed Corrin in the chest." She reluctantly said.  
  
Vince and Leon both stood at that moment. "He did what!?" they asked showing their frustration.  
  
"She insisted she was fine but I think there's more to it. I mean, the guy maybe a nut case but nobody would just go up to a complete stranger and stab them." She continued. "But I don't think that's we're it stops. He had something to do with Mia's accident because of Corrin's necklace being in that second car."  
  
"Yo dawg, you don't think she was playin' on you with Mack?" Leon said as he walked over to Dom.  
  
The thought crossed Dom's mind. It was possible, but why run into Mia and Brian? Did she call it quits? "I'll be back." He said as he leant down and kissed Mia. "You guys stay here." He growled as he walked out of the hospital room.  
  
He drove down to the street that the racers would meet at before a race and found a few cars left. Just who he wanted to see, Hector and Edwin. If they knew anything about anyone around here, it was them. "Yo Hector! Edwin!" he shouted as he got out of his car. He pushed past the few girls noticing him on his own.  
  
"Yo whassup bro?" Hector said as they slapped hands. "Heard about Mia man, hope she feels better."  
  
"Thanks man. Yo, any of you seen Corrin. You know, she's about this tall, long brown hair, blue eyes -" he began describing her.  
  
"Aw yeah man, she was just here you just missed her." Edwin said. "Had to save her ass from the Mack before he got all knife happy on her ass, you know what I'm sayin."  
  
Dom looked down the other end of the street. "Which way'd she go?" he asked as he ran to his car.  
  
"That way bro. Did you want some help or somin?" Hector yelled out. But it went on deaf ears. Dom's engine roared to life as he followed Corrin, where ever she went. 


	23. Speed kills!

**Chapter Twenty Three**  
  
It hadn't taken Corrin long to catch up to Mackenzie. He could drive but she could do it better. Suddenly, like out of nowhere, his car speed ahead along the streets. "What the fuck?" she said out loud as his car disappeared into the distance. Then she remembered. 'That NOS shit'.  
  
She yanked open the passenger seat and tuned the NOS, exactly how Dom had showed her. She remembered everything Dom had taught her but still held on for dear life as her car lurched from 130 - 160mph. They were speeding toward the coastline, to some place.   
  
She kept on his tail as they sped past the sea. "Where the hell are you going Mack?" she said to herself.   
  
Mack looked in his rear-view mirror and smiled. He slammed on the brakes and twisted his wheel.  
  
"Holy SHIT!" Corrin screamed as she turned her wheel to miss slamming directly into his car. "FUCK!" she lost control of her car as it careered towards the barriers leading out onto the roaring sea. She crouched down as the concrete wall quickly approached.   
  
Mackenzie smiled as he watched the front of her Mitsi Eclipse soar over the barrier and over the concrete wall. He listened to the sound of metal twist and bend as the car hit the rocks below. He watched the flames rise as the engine blew, possibly the NOS tanks and very soon the fuel tanks. He began laughing. Watching this all unfold was making him deliriously happy.  
  
  
"We think it's best to leave Brian on the machine for another week before educating the thought of turning it off. I'm telling you this now just in case that option may eventuate." Dr Smith said as he stood over Brian's almost lifeless body.  
  
Gary held his wife as they were given their options. "Our son's a fighter. He'll come out of this like normal." He said defending Brian.  
  
Dr Smith nodded before leaving the room.  
  
Catherine held Brian's hand and rubbed it as a mother would. "Come on hunny. Prove him wrong."  
  
The door to Brian's room opened slightly as a wheelchair pushed itself through.  
  
Both Catherine and Gary watched as a girl pushed herself in the wheelchair through the door. She looked up, a bandage across her head, cuts and bruises along her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know there were people here. I'll leave you alone." Mia said as she went to push herself out.  
  
"No no, please. You're Mia aren't you?" Catherine asked. Gary rushed over and held the door open so she could get in properly.  
  
Mia offered a weak smile. She couldn't help blame herself. "Yeah that's me." She held out her hand for them to shake.  
  
"My name is Catherine and this is my husband Gary. We're Brian's parents." She said shaking Mia's hand.  
  
A tear fell down Mia's cheek. "I am so sorry for what I've done." She whispered quietly as she broke down in tears, looking at Brian's frail body.  
  
"Oh dear it wasn't your fault. Aw honey. Shhh" Catherine said as she hugged Mia.   
  
She calmed down a bit then wheeled herself beside Brian. "Hey." She said quietly as she took his hand in hers.   
  
"We'll leave you two alone." Gary said as he led Catherine out of the room.  
  
"Thank you." She turned and said to them as they walked out. She turned and examined Brian. "Come on Brian. Wake up for me. You can't leave me just as everything was going so well." She sat there just holding his hand, feeling at peace.  
  
  
  
  
Corrin felt a sharp pain in her gut. Her eyes flickered as she came to from her fall. She squinted when she tried to move. The rocks dug into her sides as she moved to the edge of the cliff face she was on. She looked over the ledge and saw her baby below, just a ball of smoke. "Oh shit." She winced as she felt a pain in her leg. She looked down to see her trousers ripped and a huge gash going down the length of her calf.   
  
As she rolled over onto her side her eyes fell upon her saviour. Her cellphone! She crawled over slowly and picked it up off the gravel. Not a scratch was on it. She dialled Dom's number and listened to the dial tone.  
  
Dom drove along the streets of LA looking down every back street he could see. Just then he felt a small tickle in the pocket of his pants. He reached down, trying not to take his eyes off the road. "Speak!" he yelled into his phone.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?" he pulled his phone back and checked the caller ID. "Corrin." He whispered. "Corrin? Is that you? Where are you?" he said a little more quickly.  
  
"Dominic?" her raspy voice said through the phone. "Dominic help me." She whimpered.  
  
"Corrin? Where are you girl? Tell me where you are?" he heard an explosion in the background. His heart began to pump even more. "Speak to me Corrin!"  
  
Her breathing became shallow. "The sea." She whispered. "I'm by the sea. Please hurry. He's still here. He's looking for me."  
  
Dom pushed the NOS on his car as he heard the urgency in her voice. "I'm comin' just stay on the phone Corrin. Don't stop talking."  
  
She rolled over in the rocks and sighed in relief. "So, what shall we talk about?" she asked, trying to get a sense of humour about this.  
  
He laughed a little. "That's the one. How about that new car of yours? Runnin ok?"  
  
Corrin laughed only slightly. "Uh, yeah. It's a blast." Another explosion went off as she let out a small squeal. Her head went to the side quickly as she heard footsteps. Her eyes went wide as she saw Mackenzie smiling at her. "Dominic. HURRY!"  
  
"Wait, Corrin? Babe, you there?" the disconnection tone invaded his ears as they got cut off. He was close, so close. "Please just hang in there." 


	24. The Final Chapter

**Chapter Twenty Four**  
  
  
Corrin screamed in pain as Mackenzie picked her up off the ground and tried to drag her up the hill. "What's the matter Corrin? Hurt a bit?" he turned and kicked her right in the middle of her sore leg. She screamed again as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Fuck you!" she spat out as she held her leg.   
  
He shook his head and landed a boot in her gut. She rolled over, almost off the cliff. "I think we need to work on our communication skills, don't you?" He picked her up, yet again only this time by her hair, and pulled her along. Her tears mixed with the dirt from the ground blinded her as they scrambled up the hill. "If only you hadn't have been so ungrateful when I picked you up that night, maybe we could have had a chance." He dragged her onto the road as they reached the top and threw her on the gravel.  
  
She tried to hold herself, to get the better of him, but it hurt so much. "I'm sorry, but I'm not one to hang out with psycho's like you." She wiped the blood from her mouth and managed a smile.  
  
The smile on his face faded as her words sunk in. "IM NOT PSYCHO!" he screamed, heaving her up by her top and throwing her against the concrete wall. She landed with a thud on the concrete, not moving. Not making a sound. "Corrin?" he whispered, as he got closer. The sea breeze blew through the hole in the wall where her car had gone through. "Wake up Corrin?"  
  
Just as he was inches from her face she gathered all her strength and stabbed him in the neck with a piece of steel lying beneath her.   
  
He clutched at his neck in shock as he pulled it out. He tried to talk but kept gurgling. "You little bitch." He managed to say as he stumbled back a few steps. With her arms she pushed herself away from him. She knew he wasn't gonna let that one slide. In the distance she could feel the low rumble of Dom's car. 'Please hurry.' She heard herself say as she continued to crawl. She neared the edge where her car had gone off and welcomed the cool breeze that seemed to calm the burning heat in her leg.  
  
"CORRIN!" he called out. She continued to crawl, wanting to get further and further away. "CORRIN!" Mack called again. "LOOK WHAT YOU"VE DONE TO ME!" he said almost in disbelief. He picked up a panel from the barriers she had crashed through and held it menacingly in his hand.  
  
She cried out in pain as her leg dragged along after her. In a fit of exhaustion she rolled over, breaking out into a cold sweat. Mackenzie was standing a few feet from her, pale as a ghost, blood trickling from his neck. Above his head he held the steel framing. "You left me no choice." He said, smiling as his arm moved to bring the steel piece down on her.  
  
Dom saw Mackenzie standing over her and could only thing of one thing to do. He slammed on the brakes and turned his wheel as the car spun and slid in the gravel.  
  
Corrin closed her eyes as she watched the red paint from Dom's car come screaming toward them.  
  
Mackenzie looked over his shoulder, still holding the piece of steel. His eyes grew wide with shock as the car batted him off the cliff and down the hill.  
  
The car came to a halt inches from Corrin's quivering body. "Corrin?" he called out as he jumped out of the drivers seat. "Shit, baby!" he said as he knelt down beside her.  
  
She looked up and offered a smile. "I'm so glad you're here." She managed to say before breaking down crying in his arms.  
  
"I'm here baby, I'm here." He calmed her down as he picked her up and carried her back to the car. Before he took her back to the car they leant over the ledge and below to where Mackenzie's body laid twisted above the jagged rocks. Those cold blue eyes staring back at them. That stupid grin plastered across his face.  
  
In the distance sirens could be heard approaching fast. What a night it had been! The red RX-7 roared to life as it turned in the night and headed back toward town.  
  
  
**Two Weeks Later**  
  
She leaned in the doorway, arms folded across her chest and smiled as she watched him pack his clothes. He hardly noticed her standing there. The light from the sun flooded through the open windows illuminating everything in light. She looked at his features, noticed the constant smile on his face. His hair looked good straight and spiky. He was packing so quickly; glad to be finally out of there.  
  
"Woah, slow down tiger! Don't wanna burst any stitches!" Corrin said as she walked into Brian's hospital room.   
  
He looked up and had that big silly grin on his face. "I'm just happy to be outta here." He said as he jammed his clothes into his suitcase. He nodded toward her leg and asked, "How's it healing?"  
  
Corrin looked down and knocked on the big white plaster cast. "Doctors think I should have it off in a few weeks. Thank God! Do you know how awkward it is to bathe with one leg hanging over the edge." They laughed then an awkward silence fell upon them.   
  
"What time do you leave?" he asked solemnly, not looking up as he said it.  
  
Corrin walked across the room and looked out at the view of the city. "My plane flies in two hours. Gotta be there for checkin's and all that other bullshit." She looked down feeling guilty about leaving.   
  
Brian turned and stood beside her. "You don't have to go you know. Nobody blames you for anything." he rubbed her shoulders and she nodded.  
  
She shook her head and laughed slightly at herself. "Classic tale. I want my mum!" they laughed. "I'll be back. I just have things to sort out back at home. I promise it won't be long." She pulled him in for a hug, tears of goodbyes being shed. "Anyway, I gotta go. My taxi's waiting downstairs."  
  
"Dom still angry with you for not telling him the whole story?" Brian asked as they parted from their hug.  
  
Corrin shrugged her shoulders and looked down. "My own stupid fault. After I told him everything I knew from his expressions that I had made a mistake of not telling him in the first place. From then I knew he wouldn't forgive me."  
  
"That's not the reason why you're leaving is it?"  
  
Corrin smiled. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. But hey! Life goes on. Life's too short and all that other positive thinking bullshit. I stopped by the garage on my way here and said goodbye to Letty and Mia and the boys."  
  
"And Dom?" he asked watching how Corrin was taking Dom's cold shoulder.  
  
She shook her head and squinted as she looked out into the bright day. "Wouldn't come out of his office." The silence fell upon them, both thinking of stalling her flight somehow. "I better go." She hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you big brother. Take care."  
  
He let go and smiled at her. "Be good little sis. Don't forget, I know where you live." He watched her walk out the door and wondered if she was making the right decisions. Yeah, it had crossed his mind she was running away from her fears instead of facing them. He shook his head; he knew she'd be back.  
  
  
"This is the final call for American Airlines Flight 84195 from Los Angeles, California to Auckland, New Zealand. Please make your way to Gate 32." The voice announced over the speaker.  
  
Corrin watched hundreds of people walking around the terminal. She looked out for faces she could recognise but no one appeared. Funny, it had taken four boarding calls for her to realise he wasn't coming. 'You stupid fool.' She picked her carry on bag up and began making her way to the gate. She felt relieved to be heading home but the adventure, action even romance she had experienced in the past four weeks was unbelievable. Not even she could comprehend it all. It was like she had been in the centre of a movie!  
  
  
He ran through the terminal furiously scanning the crowded faces he was confronted with. He heard the speaker announce the final call and frantically scanned signs pointing to Gate 32.  
  
As he found it finally and ran into the viewing room he saw her hand her ticket to the agent. "CORRIN!" he shouted over the voices of departing families and friends. "CORRIN WAIT!"  
  
"Thank you." Corrin said as she handed the ticket to the attendant. She turned around, swearing she heard her name being called out. But she couldn't see anyone. 'Hearing things again Corrin.' She picked up her bag and hung it on her shoulders as she made her way down towards the plane.  
  
"CORRIN!" Dominic shouted as he pushed past people and tripped over luggage. It was too late. She was already walking down the passage toward the plane and could not see him even if she had x-ray vision. He sat down and watched the door close on the plane. He felt the urge to chase the plane down the runway if he knew it would give him a chance to say sorry to her for being an ass. His heart sunk as the plane took off and disappeared into the sky. He didn't want to leave.   
  
He turned around and looked over toward the gate where he had watched her disappear. He hoped it would all end like the movies and she'd be standing there laughing at him. But she wasn't. He got up and walked slowly back toward his car. 'You'll get over her Dom. There'll be others. She was just another notch.' He said to himself as he disappeared into his car and sped off into the sun.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
